Laugh and Strip
by kknene180
Summary: Edward's life was boring and dull until something wicked stripped in: Luna.
1. Chapter 1

"She see money all around me

I look like I'm the man, yeah

But I was down and out like last week

Tell me where have you been?

You came out of hiding, girl

Don't act like I'm your man

You just a fan, you don't hold rank

Don't hold no rank" - _Crew_ by Goldlink

_Crew_ was blaring inside the club. The atmosphere had a sexual, wild feel to it and the outside was covered with drunk people and loners waiting for their friends. There was a line outside waiting to go in the club, mostly men who like excited to go in. In the crowded parking lot, there stood Edward. Edward looked down at the address written in chicken starch and thought 'Why did I agree to this'.

He was invited to come by Arnold Flass and gang. "Just come by, We'll wait for you inside", he said, "I'll even by your first drink". Ed was nervous, he'd never done these things before. He would just go home reading a book, doing a puzzle, eat dinner, and go to bed. Not to mention he wasn't a very social person, people think it's weird to spit out a riddles like he did. But that's how he is, and he can help how he is. He looked at the paper again and looked at the name of the club, _Laugh and Strip._ 'What an interesting name for a club', he thought as he dropped the paper on the ground and walked to the went into the line and waited to go in.

As he waited to go in, he overheard chatter from the other men. "I hope Enigma is there. I've been waiting for a week to see her",speaking to the other man beside him. "Me too. Do you think she would get one of us on the stage with her like the other ones do?, said the other man. "Nah, I don't think so. She never does that since she's been working there, `` said the first man. 'Enigma, what a coincidence', he smiled, thinking to himself.

Once he got to the front of the entrance, a tall, burly bouncer stood with his arms crossed glaring at everyone he saw. He honestly made Ed anxious, by the way the bouncer narrowed his eyes at him, screening his demeanor and attire (Which was only a dress shirt and a pair of slacks). When it was his turn to go in, the bouncer stopped him and glare him, a sharp glare that pierced Edward's soul. Then he moved aside and let the riddle- addictive man inside the club.

The club … was as he expected. Bright- multi lights flashing the sweaty bodies, dancing to the club music booming in his ears. He could see there was an upstairs because people had to pay money to go up there. He felt claustrophobic as people started brushing, even grinding against him. Ed looked around for the bar and made the mistake of looking up at the ceiling. His mouth dropped open wide and his eyes burgled as he saw strippers dancing on poles half-naked. Edward couldn't believe it, he had never seen anything like that before. 'What kind of club did Flass send me too.', He thought as one of the dancers locked eyes with him and winked. He looked at away flustered and headed to the bar to go meet Flass.

At the bar sat the group, each had a beer and were staring at the strippers above them. "Do you think he will make it?"asked one of the policemen with Flass, " He doesn't seem like the type to come to these places. He might chicken out." "Well if he does, we won't have someone to pay for our drinks,''said Flass while drinking his beer, "And I plan on getting drunk and leaving with one of these bitches". He leered at the girls dancing in the club section and smirked." Well I'm not paying for your drink and taking you home, so that riddle freak better come-", the policeman was saying as Edward came looking slightly edged.

Ed came over to them smiling, specifically Flass, and said,' Hi Flass, what kind of club is this? Also part carbon, part water, I am poison to the fishes many falsely claim my name, I am the pause that refreshes, What am I?" Flass blinked once, then twice, then said, "I'm too drunk for this just sit and get a drink man".

Edward frowned and mumbled"it's soda",as he sat and asked the bartender for a soda. They say for about an hour and Edward felt lonely like they didn't even acknowledge he was there and got up to go. Suddenly, Arnold sneered and grabbed his arm, he spat,"Where did you think you're going? The night's not done yet, we haven't even went upstairs yet. That's where the main event is." Edward gulped and was dragged to the stairs where another bouncer was located, collecting money from those eager to up there. The group paid the amount (Ed begurding), and went upstairs.

The flat was large but dimly lit. It had tables with poles all around the room. In the very back, there was a stage with two poles and chairs around it filled with lustful, paying men. The place was crowded but not as much as the dancing club was, the upstairs was a secret to those who had those urges. There were women who were half- dressed wearing tiny clothing showing off all their assets. Some were dancing on poles, giving lap dances, and even performing on stage. Edward became flustered as women became to walk to the group and grabbed the arms of each of them, pulling them to one of the tables. The women proceeded to dance on them, the one on Ed was light-skinned with curly hair and a dark red, black corset with a dark red g string. She smirked and purred, " Hi honey, my name's Buttercup, what's yours?" Edward was freaking out and replied," Edward, excuse me I have to go to the bathroom", and picked her up to set her down on the couch and left. Everyone stared at him and Flass said," Fuck him, he better drinks for my drinks later or imma get his ass", and watched the girl on him dance.

In the bathroom, Ed was hyperventilating and splashed water on his face. He looked in the mirror and decided that he was going home. On his way out, he bumped into a small, yet soft figure. The figure had a long, hooded coat on, covering its face from Ed's view. He jumped back startled and apologize while scurrying his way out of the dim hallway. The figure watched after him and grinned at his retreating form,"This is going to be fun, so much fun."

Ed kept running until he got close to the stage and took a breath, he did not want to cause any trouble. 'Not with the trouble I have with Flass', he thought, glancing towards their table. Out of nowhere, a booming voice startled Edward, and made his neck snapped in the direction towards the stage." WELCOME COMERS,I WILL NOW PRESENT THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN ALL WAITING FOR: MISS ENIGMA!" Men cheered and clapped as a hooded figure appeared on stage, walking very seductively to the main pole. 'I've seen them somewhere before, where though?', Ed thought as he watched the figure gently grab the pole, showing its small hands. _Slow Grind_ started playing and the figure revealed itself by flinging off the coat. Hazel eyes locked its eyes on Edward and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Good love 'til your body gets weak (baby)

Good love 'til your body gets weak

'Til your body gets weak

'Til your body gets weak

'Til your body gets

'Til your body gets weak (baby)

Good love 'til yo, good love 'til yo

'Til your body gets weak

'Til your body gets (baby)- _Slow Grind_ by Tory Lanez

_Purple and green_, two colors that suited her. She had a short bright green crochet top that was just below her breasts, her barely covered ass was covered with a dark purple g- string. Her body was curvy with her waist being tiny and her hips and ass standing out, making her look sexy without trying. Her breast were small but had harden with the attention on her. She was covered in dark, beautiful tattoos. On her right asscheck, she had a heart tattoo with a blade through it. The heart was dripping blood and had cursive writing in the heart: L'amore mi fa impazzire. Tutti hanno bisogno di un po 'di follia nella loro vita. One on her hip, it was a smoking gun aiming a crazed grin. One under her left rib cage that stretched to her belly button: a red rose covered in thorns that were needles. Two on her neck, one reading: Everything means nothing. Fuck life. And the other was two puncture holes that drip stars in its wake. She also had a sleeve tattoo on her right arm and small tattoos on her fingers. Edward couldn't see them but could tell that they were pretty. Her hair was a deep burgundy and was breast-length. She also had on makeup that enhance her capturing eyes and plump dark red lips. Though she was small, her black 5 inch heels made her tall and confident, her legs wrapped in fishnets. She was the type of person to capture everyone's attention in the flat and she was only staring at Edward.

The dark-skinned girl- _woman _walked around the pole slowly, showing her behind and did a split. She twerked and looked back at Edward and licked her lips. He gulped not knowing what to do except to stare. She got back up and grinded on the pole and then put her black up against it. She locked eyes with Edward, mouthing the words to the song, "Girl, spread your legs and whine on me". She turned back to the pole and lifted herself on the pole, climbing to the top of the ceiling. She let herself fall back, letting her legs grip the pole and slid down the pole while facing the awed audience. Once on the ground, she flipped over and grind the floor while curling her finger towards Edward. Everyone started to glare at Ed, jealous of her attention on him. Edward, flustered started to come closer to the stage, hypnotized by the smoldering eyes. Once close enough to the stage, she got up, went to the corner of the stage and pulled a chair from the back, sliding it in the center of the stage. She then walked back to Edward and held out her hand to him, raising her eyebrow at him, challenging him. He took the bait and grabbed her hand and pulled himself on the stage.

She pushed him in the chair and sat on top of him. She started to grind on him to the music and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the back of the club, outside after your done with your friends.". She then ran her fingers down his chest and stood up and turned around to face the sat back on her, grinded her ass against her front. He could feel every inch of her body on his. She leaned back on him and kissed the shell of his ear, licking slowly. Before he could respond to her, she jumped up off of him and walked off to her coat and bent down to get it. She looked back at the stage and sexily walked off into the back with the end of the song. Everyone on the floor stared at Ed, he glanced at the corner where Flass and his crew was. They were all staring at him, menancily, he then looked at everyone and scurried off the stage. He ran to the stairs and started to go down them, hearing the yells of Flass and the other policemen. "GET BACK HERE NERD. THIS DIPSHIT THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY AFTER THAT!", he then heard pounding footsteps after him and started to hurry down the stairs. Edward bolted to the middle of the dancing club, bumping into the protesting sweaty bodies. He looked around the club for the exit and saw in a corner the figure with the hooded coat. The hooded figure lifted her head and grinned at him with a blunt in her mouth. She blew out the smoke, turned and walked out the door with the big red, flashing exit above it. Edward looked back and saw Flass and his posse had finally came down the stairs searching for him vegrissily. Ed turned back to the exit and speed- walked to the door, feeling every ounce of helplessness wash over him.

Once outside in the freezing cold (the temperature dropped), he could see his breath and looked around, searching for the gir- _woman_. "You know I never met seen you around here before", he whirled around to see the woman leaning on the wall, smoking a blunt, "I mean i've noticed who comes into the club and you don't look like the type to be here." She took a pull from the blunt, leaving circles in the air around her. "I-I-I My friends invited me here to relax. They said I was too uptight and should come down here," he stammered. He was breathing so hard, you could see his breath hard in the cold air. She smirked, "I don't think those are your friends, they seemed pretty heated from the attention I was giving you," she then tilted her head, "You do know that they were going to make pay for everything right?" 'No I didn't. I thought they were being genuine. Now i look stupid.', he thought to himself, he thought Flass was just being nice for once, instead of always joking. "I can fill a room or just one heart. Others may have me but I can not be shared," he blurted out, suddenly. She smiled sadly and looked down; she knew the answer to the riddle, but didn't share the answer with him. Edward frowned, thinking she would know the answer, but most people didn't. She took a puff of her blunt, looked at her blunt, and offered it to him," You look like you need it." He declined and they stood in silence, her smoking and him deep in his thoughts.

"What's your name, your real name?," he asked turning towards her. "Luna," she answered, smiling,"Aren't you cold? It was warm earlier, but it's kinda freezing now."

Now that he noticed, it was a cold, freezing even. He then noticed what she was wearing. She still had on her outfit from earlier, but she had put on gloves and taken off the high heels. She had came up to his chest without her heels, making her about 5'5. She also had a burgundy scarf around her neck, covering her artistic tattoos. On her shoulder, she had a black backpack that looked filled to the point of being overstuffed. "Yes, I am cold. I didn't even notice," Ed answered rubbing his cold nose. "Well, with you running from that brute and his gang of mutts," taking off her scarf and putting around him, "I wouldn't notice either."

Edward smiled softly and thanked her for the scarf. He looked at his watch and noticed it was late. He had to go to work in the morning, but he wanted to stay. Luna looked at him curiously and asked for his phone. He obliged and handed his phone. He saw her type and heard a vibrate. "You answer me although I never ask you questions. What am I?," she asked looking up at him. He answered quickly, "Telephone," he was surprised and intrigued by her riddle. Since the first time he saw he, she had been in his ever thought. "Now I have your number," she bit her lip, smiling, "So you can expect a phone call from me very soon." He nodded in a daze. She was the first woman to show interest in him, other than for work and school. She began to back away, still grinning at him. He called out to her as she began to walk out of the alley, "Hey! You forgot your scarf!" "Keep it. That way next time we meet you can give it back. It's also something to remember me by," she said slyly, turning back to look at him. Edward watched her walk off, her hips swaying heavily, making him flustered in the cold night. 'My life is going to be very _hard_ if she's always looking like that.'

Edward went back into the club to go home. As he was trying to get by the sweaty bodies, he heard Flass yelling for him. He managed to creep around the furious group and made his way outside to his car. Once he arrived home, he remember the scarf and sniffed it. Shea butter, Chocolate, and cinnamon exploded his senses, making him picture the alluring woman. He took off the scarf and laid in bed. He had one thought on his mind before he dozed off, 'Luna, what a beautiful name for a beautiful gir- _woman_.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Small, but confident hands ran up and down his chest. He opened his eyes to see hazel, yet striking eyes looking back. Dark, red lips curled into a smirk and teeth bit into it. Edward lifted his hands to lay them on her back. Though she was straddling him, she leaned on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. 'He's nervous,' she thought to herself. Luna grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her ass. "You can touch me, you know," she leaned to whisper in his ear, "You can do anything you want to me bebé." She then licked the shell of his ear, knowing she would get a reaction. He shuddered and put his other hand on her ass and squeezed. She sucked in a breath, her body burning for him. He looked at her and smashed his lips onto hers, finally tasting her sweetness. She moaned and eagerly kissed back; she started to grind against him. He grinded back harder and started to lay kisses up and down her neck, laying bruises in its wake. She moaned at the feeling,"Ed," trying to push herself closer to him. 'Luna," she moaned again, ripping off his shirt. "Hold,baby," he growled lifting up to suck on her nipples. "Eddie," she squeaked, "Edward Nygma, I love y- _**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**" _"Luna," he said confusedly_.

He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, breathing hard. He was blushing bright red and his dick was weeping from the vivid dream. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** He slammed his hand on the alarm clock. He glared at the innocent clock for ruining his dream. He looked at the time and saw he had two hours before he had to go to work. He laid back down and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at his dick and got up to take a _very_ cold shower.

After his shower, he went to stand in front of the fogged mirror. He wiped the fog away and saw the _other Ed_. He didn't know when the _other Ed_ appeared in his life but he was supposedly his darker side. _He_ wasn't naked like Ed was, he had a very expensive dark green tailored suit with his hair slightly disheveled, like _he_ was running his hands through his hair to give it its effect. "Having naughty thoughts, are you?," _he_ smirked, "Luna is a sexy woman. I can't wait to snatch her up and fuck her."

"You're not doing anything 'cause you're not real," Ed shook his head, trying to get rid of the bad version of himself.

"I'm just glad you don't want Mrs. Kringle anymore," _he_ sneered, "She was a real bitch. Probably better to kill and cut up."

"Mrs. Kringle is a nice woman. And you're not killing no one," he stammered, his water hair dripping water droplets.

"O but you want to fuck Luna, don't you? Lick, suck, bite, her body. Making her scream our name!" _his voice_ gradually getting louder until he started shouting.

Edward slammed his hands over his ears, blocking out the shouting. "Stop, stop stop stop STOP it," he muttered and shouted. When he opened his eyes _Ed_ was gone, he sighed and turned around to go get dressed.

He jumped back, shocked as the _other Ed_ was standing in front of him, sneering. "You will always be weak and that's why she will never want you .No one will ever want you," and prompting disappeared.

He sighed, feeling drained and walked back to his put on a grey dress shirt and black slacks; over his shirt, he put on a dark gray vest on top of it .Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and started to the door. He stopped to get his coat and saw the scarf sitting on one of his couches. He gently grabbed to scarf, feeling its soft material. He lifted it to his nose and breathed in its scent. He sighed and put the scarf around his neck, keeping it near his nose to smell its scent.

He breathed in and signed out its scent, 'Luna'. He smiled to himself, walked out his apartment, and locked the his way to work, he heard his phone ringing and looked at his phone. 'I'll call whoever calling back when I get to work.'

When he got to work, the receptionist said there's someone for him and was sitting in his office. After he clocked in and as he was walking to his office, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock stopped him, asking questions. "Hey Ed, who was that who walked to your office, asked Jim.

"Yeah, damn she was fine. Where did you meet her?," agreed Harvey.

"Her? It was a she?," Edward questioned. Jim nodded and Ed excused himself to go to his office.

Again,he was stopped by Mrs. Kringle, "Mr. Nygma, if you could help me for a sec-"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you at the moment, he said, cutting her off and hurrying to his office. She gawked behind him, not knowing what to do about his reaction to her. 'He ignored me,' she thought and shook her head. She wondered what was so important to him since he was always ready to bother her.

When he made his way to his office, he noticed the lights were off and thought she had left already. He turned on the light and there she sat on his desk, waiting for him. She had on another coat, fishnets, but this time she had on high-heeled red bottom booties. She had her legs crossed, revealing tattooed her leg and upper thigh. She smirked at him, noticing him staring at her.

She tilted at head at him and stated, "You didn't get my call."

He then remembered the call in the car and pondered how she did know where he worked. "I was driving," he replied and walked into the room, closer to her.

She sat up and looked at him, narrow-eyed. "Now this is weird," she mumbled to herself, blushing.

He smiled toothly and asked how did she know where he worked. "I have my ways," she shot back, returning to her original position.

She asked, "What do you actually do in here. I can tell you're not a detective. No offense."

"None taken. I'm a forensic scientist. I help solve the crimes, he answered. Luna nodded and said that must be an interesting job to do. They continued having a conversation, talking about their hobbies and likes

As Ed was replying back to her, Luna noticed someone was peeking from outside the door, and decided to mess with them. She stood up and slowly walked to Ed. He tailed off as she began to touch his chest, rubbing it softly.

She said to Ed, loud enough for the other person to hear, "What do you want to do tonight? 'Cause I want to go back to your place and fuck your brains out." Edward eyes bulged, and he gawked at her, not knowing what to say. The figure by the door gasped and the door creaked, altering the two. Ed walked to the door and opened it, revealing Ms. Kringle shocked. Luna laughed and leaned against the desk, crossing her arms.

Ed, confused, asked, "Yes, Ms. Kringle? Did you need something?"

Kristen looked at Luna and saw how she looked. Kristen wasn't expecting Luna to look like that or wasn't expecting her at all. Ed questioned her again and Kristen snapped her head at him.

She stammered,"Um, nothing Mr. Nygma. Nothing at all."

Luna smirked at mouthed,'He's mine.' Kristen glared at Luna, turned her heel,and stormed off.

Edward turned back to Luna, confused and asked, "What was that about?" She shook her head and walked back to him saying never mind about the things she said earlier.

Ed seemed okay with this and looked at the time: 7:30,he needed to go to work. He said as mind, and she smiled and gave him a hug, wishing him well and to call her later. He offered to walk her out and she accepted. They walked together, her with the click- clack of her boots. As the walked through the main area, everyone started staring at them, mainly Luna. She noticed and whispered to him, "What is all this about? They act like they have never seen a woman before."

"They haven't, with me at least, he whispered.

Her eyes turn mischievously, and when they reached the entrance, she turned to him.

She smiled, biting her lip saying, "See you later." He nodded and she suddenly gave him a hug. He, shocked, hugged her back. She looked at everyone staring at them and leaned back to grab her scarf and kiss him. Eyes wide, he didn't respond for a second and then started to intensely kiss her back. He grabbed her tighter and she moaned, enjoying the kiss. They moved and kiss as if no one was watching, her running his fingers through his hair and him grabbing his ass.

Someone cleared their throat and they didn't notice. The person cleared their throat and again and Ed pulled back, panting from the heated kiss. Ed did as well, but a few seconds later, they looked at the person and it was Captain Essen. Essen looked at the two and told Edward to go with Jim and Harvey to go check out something. He nodded, taking his hands off Luna and kissing her goodbye. She slowly took the burgundy scarf from around his neck and kissed him deeper before wrapping the scarf around her own neck. She smirked and walked out of the police department, everyone staring at her shapely ass as she walked.

When Jim and Harvey got there, Ed's hair was ruffled and his shirt and his clothes were slightly out of 's lips were swollen and he was panting,flustered for some odd reason. Jim and Harvey looked at each and thought what happened when they had left. They had been looking into the case where a man was killed by the drug Viper, and needed Ed to go with them to solve the mystery of the drug. While they walked out of the police department, everyone was slapping Ed's back and congratulating him on his new girl. Ed blushed and they left to go to the scene.

At the scene, Edward got some samples to research the drug and find out its creator. While he was collecting the drug, his phone and he answered it. "Edward Nygma."

Across town, Luna was walking down the street looking for someone, talking on the phone. "You know I wasn't expecting you to kiss that good," she said, "Not that you're not but you just good off the impression of not knowing anything relationship- related."

"Why do you say that," carefully picking up the drug, careful not to get it on his hands on the deadly weapon. He didn't have a lot of experience with relationships, because of his quirkiness and obsession with riddles. But he did know how to do every sex- related, he wanted to do everything with her. He wanted to please her, as he knew he wasn't worth her and her time.

"I don't know. I It might be the way you look. Not that I don't love your little nerdy thing you got going on. It's just wasn't what I was expecting," she said hesitantly. She found her target and started to follow them from afar. He was a man who beat and killed his wife for money to live with his mistress. She was hired to kill him by the daughter of the woman. He was walking and listening to music, bobbing his head to the song. Though she was wearing high-heels, her shoes didn't mean sound, not altering him of her presence.

"Well I'm glad surprised your assumptions. I'm just a normal person with normal goals," he said, watching Jim and Harvey walk to him.

Luna smiled, still following her target. The target stopped and looked around, and look at his phone. He was texting someone on the phone. "Well I'm sorry for assuming,but I really do have to go. I'll call you back later or come to your job again," she said watching her target about to glance in her direction. She quickly went behind a corner of a building. She kissed into the phone and hung up,saying I have to go as well, "Bye."

Edward hung up and phone and explained the mystery with the deadly drug. As that was going on, Luna snuck behind her target. She pulled out a pistol and attached a silencer on the top. Luna pointed the gun to the target's head saying, " , you have to pay your dues for your crimes against society."

Mr. Embers put his head down, slowly raising his hands;he turned around, facing Luna. He grinned and said, "I accept my fate if you accept yours," and quickly pulled out a gun, shooting at her. She substepped the bullet, getting grazed by the bullet. She took a shot and shot him in the neck, making him choke on blood. Mr. Embers grabbed his neck, blood flowing from beneath his hands, and glared at Luna. Luna held on to her wound (on her shoulder), and pulled out her phone. She checked off the man off her list and call the clean-up crew to collect the target. She walked out of the alley and leaned against a wall, sighing. 'How am I going to explain this to Ed,' she thought, looking at the wound ooze blood. She closed her eyes and thought of Edward, picturing him in her mind. She smiled, thinking of the odd, nerdy man that captured her attention. 'He wouldn't be like the others, he is going to be a forever man. Or is going to be if I allow it,' she assured herself. She wanted a man to satisfy her needs and give her their heart at the same time. She's been hurt over and over again, building her cold and serious personality. She wants to trust people, but they like to take advantage of her. Maybe that's why she got this job of killing people that hurt others, besides her stripper gig. She wants to solve and comfort other people's pain and suffering. And the only reason why she strips is because she likes the attention and it brings more customers that need closure. But Ed could change that for her, he could be her light joy to this miserable world. She stood up, away from the wall and looked at the time. It was 3:00 so she would have until 6 to get everything done before she has to see Ed.

She looked up at the sky and saw it was sunny and decided to go the park to people watch. It was a hobby of hers, and it probably forever be a hobby. She felt that watching people helps her understand them and how they interact with others. She also people watch because she like watching children play. She longed for a child of her own and thanks to her being hurt multiple times, she would probably experience that feeling. 'But with Ed, maybe I can, if I'm lucky enough,' she thought, smirking to herself. While she was walking to the park, a figure was limping to her. The figure was a man that had black hair and a beak- like nose. He had a nervous look on his face as he seem to be looking out for something or someone. As she walked by the odd- looking man, the man made eye contact with her before limping in the opposite direction. She stopped walking and stared after the man, thinking who could that man be. She shook off the thought and continued to the park.

While with Ed, he was telling Jim, Harvey, and Captain Essen how to find the creator of the drug: Viper. While he was walking back to the lab, he received a text on his phone, asking when does he get off work. (When luna was leaning against the wall).

'6:00,' he texted back, 'Did you want to do something after I get off?'

'I'm coming to pick you up. We're going out to dinner. Nothing fancy,' she replied.

'Okay, see you then,' he texted, walking in archive, smiling.

'Bye ;),' she replied.

Edward put his phone away to see Kristen standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Mr. Nygma, we have to talk," she demanded, stepping towards him very closely.

Edward gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is one of the weirdest one I'll write, just fair warning. Kristen is a hoe in this fic. Enjoy!

'_6:00,' he texted back, 'Did you want to do something after I get off?'_

_'I'm coming to pick you up. We're going out to dinner. Nothing fancy,' she replied._

_'Okay, see you then,' he texted, walking in archive, smiling._

_'Bye ;),' she replied._

_Edward put his phone away to see Kristen standing in front of him with her arms crossed._

_"Mr. Nygma, we have to talk," she demanded, stepping towards him very closely._

_Edward gulped._

There was silence in the room, as Kristen and Edward looked at each other. Kristen's arms were crossed and she was waiting for him to explain himself.

Ed was so nervous that he couldn't even remember the question. Kristen's intense stare struck him and he said,"Can you repeat the question,please?".

Kristen rolled her eyes and slowly repeated the question, "Who was that earlier in your office?"

Edward smiled, "O, that was Luna," he answered, smiling about the woman who had taken over his thoughts.

"Who is that though because I've never met her before?," she asked, glaring even harder at Edward. She wasn't jealous or anything but she was usually put first before everyone in Edward's opinion.

"Well I met her at a club and she gave me her number. So we started talking and she came to my job to talk to me because she was worried, not having spoke to me in a while," he explained, thinking about what him and Luna are going to eat for their date tonight.

While he was having these thoughts, Kristen started to frown. She didn't like not having Edward's attention for some reason. She hadn't been wanting his attention until he started wanting _this_ Luna person. Kristen thought that Luna was corrupting Edward because he didn't act like his usual self: following her, telling her riddles, and getting her weird gifts. Now, he just gets what he needs for cases and goes about his business. And to be texting her on the job is so not him! This all started as soon as _Luna_ came here with her tattooed and shapely figure.

Kristen figured to give him what he's been waiting for her to say for a while, no matter the consequences.

"Hey Ed, do you have anything planned this evening? Because we can go on a date tonight at 8 You know, watch a movie and go back to your place," she purred, leaning close to him, touching his arm. At the moment, she didn't care if Flass knew about this, because she could just start dating Edward. Ed would protect her from Flass.

Edward looked at her hand, touching his arm and suddenly felt that her touching, which was his dream, didn't affect him. In fact, it disgusts him because he's with Luna now. He was loyal and didn't want to upset Luna with flirting with Kristen. Edward frowned at this thought and gently pushed Kristen's hand off his arm.

Before Ed pushed her hand off her, Kristen felt his arm and squeezed, feeling his muscles. 'Why didn't I go for him before. He's so strong and is a hunk! I can't wait to see what he does to me in bed. I wonder how his chest feels like with me straddled underneath. His shoulders are broad now that I think about it. I bet he has a six-pack under all that nerdiness. He might even have a big dick too,' she thought, not even noticing him taking her hand off him. She was imaging him fucking her, taking her over and over again. She wondered if he was a better lover than Flass because he was pretty lousy in bed. She needed someone to give it to her all night, maybe even blow out her back. Make her not walk straight for a week, she thought, licking her lips in a daze.

Edward saw how she was looking at him, ready to pounce on him like a tiger. He felt very uncomfortable because first, this was the first was the first time he was desired besides that stripper(in the first chapter) and Luna, and second he was becoming scared of the thought of Luna finding him in a compromising position with Kristen. Not trying to be funny, but he believed Luna would fuck both of them up if we even hugged.

With that thought, he slowly backed away from the lustful woman, wanting to escape her affections for him. "Um,I'm sorry, but I have to decline that offer as I have something planned with Luna this evening. Mrs. Kringle,if there's nothing else I can help with you. I'll be needing to take some files for a case, he said moving towards the file cabinets. He started to tense as he felt her bore her eyes into his back, taking in every detail she could find on his back.

As he started to look for files, he felt small, slim hands slide on his back. He jumped, turning to Kristen and was about to tell her to take her hands away from him. "Ms. Kringle, what are you doi-," he was cut off by the forceful kiss forced upon him. He raised his hands to push her off, but before he could, she was yanked off him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pissed Luna, beating Kristen to the ground.

Kristen felt she couldn't miss this chance off getting a taste of the man, so that's exactly what she did. She had a taste, feeling up on the tense man. His lips were soft and plump,tasting like strawberry candy he was eating earlier. Before she could deepen the kiss, she felt a sharp pain in her scalp. She was pulled away from the man, as she felt painful blows to her face and neck. Luna slammed Kristen to the floor and got on top of her to strangle her.

Kristen, finally aware as what's happening to her, began to fight back, scratching Luna's arms. Luna, unaffected, curled her manicured and tattooed fingers around Kristen's skinny neck and squeezed to the point of killing the woman. Luna started to grin evilly and spat, "So I don't know who the **fuck** you think you are, but that is **my man**. And that is **my dick** you were thinking about hopping on. Bitch, if you weren't working for the police, you would be dead. So I would watch yourself, 'cause I know how to kill people about 100 different ways in under a minute," Luna was pulled off the injured girl by waist by Edward.

Luna's legs and arms were swinging as she screamed, letting the whole police department hear her angry voice, **"Let go of me Ed! That bitch needs to get her shit right, if she thought about touching my man! The fuck she thought this was. Bitch got me all the way FUCKED UP!"**

Edward may be strong, but in her rage, she was stronger. She managed to break free from his hold. 'Shit,' he thought, watching the horrific scene before him.

Luna jumped back on top of Kristen and grabbed Kristen's shoulders and slammed Kristen's head on the cold, hard floor. Luna, then, began to throwing blows to her face, breaking her nose and splitting her lip. Luna got up, and was about to stomp her in her shit, but was grabbed again by Edward.

Suddenly, the majority of the police department burst into the room. It consisted of Jim, Harvey, Flass, Captain Essen, Alvarez, and some of the policemen. "**Freeze**!," they shouted. They examined the scene in front of them.

Edward, wincing and holding Luna's struggling body. Luna, trying to stomp Kristen and was scratching Edward's arms. Kristen on the floor, sobbing and wailing with blood flowing out of her face. The floor spattered with blood and the three of them drenched in it. Jim and Harvey looked at each other and looked at the scene again, thinking the same thought, 'Shit, what happened?'

Kristen saw Flass and started to crawl to him, still crying from the intense pain she felt. Flass didn't stand her up, but did let her sit near his feet like a dog with its owner. Flass glared at Ed and Luna and looked ready to shoot the two from where they stood..

Captain Essen stepped forward, hands on her hips and demanded, "What is going on here? Explain, before I arrest this girl for attacking an employee of this police department!"

Luna looked up at Essen and hissed out, "That bitch touched what is mine and I'm making sure she know not to touch him again. The fuck I look like not protecting what's mine," she then looked at Kristen, glaring.

Kristen, though she could barely see, saw Luna promising murder with her eyes if Kristen touched Edward again.

Luna and sighed and looked at the tense group. She said, "I apologize for my actions in the police station. But I'm not sorry for doing what I did. You can arrest me if you want but I'm not sorry," she grabbed Edward's arms and started to lean into him, swaying and feeling Ed's hard body against hers.

Captain Essen looked at the couple and thought to herself that she would do the same thing, she looked at Kristen's bloody face, 'But I would have done it with a gun instead.'

Captain Essen sighed and asked, "If I let you go, will this happen again? I mean, will it happen here" Flass and the other policemen looked at her, shocked.

Luna looked at Essen and then at Kristen, " I didn't plan on fightin' that girl today. She started shit , so I ended that shit. I don't have time playing games and acting like we in fucking high school. But above all, I'm not going to let her disrespect my relationship like that. She knew what she was doing, so make no mistake I will beat her ass again if-." Luna stopped her rant as she saw Kristen started to smirk while curled into a ball.

Luna pissed again, broke from Edward's hold again and shot towards Kristen. Luna grabbed Kristen's hair and started to punch the living shit out of her again, dragging her away from Flass and the others. Edward sighed, having enough,and grabbed Luna, throwing her over his shoulder.

Luna screamed, hitting and kicking at his back as Ed excuse them out of the archives room into the lab. The other watched as Ed marched to the lab with a screaming Luna on his shoulder. When they got there, Edward put her down and took hold of her neck, pushing Luna against the door of the lab. Luna silenced herself as she saw the face of a man that was about to beat her ass and fuck her at the same time. "That was hot I can admit, but little Eddie thought you went too far," Edward whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Luna opened her mouth to defend herself, but quickly stopped as he took off his glasses, revealing a smirk and a crazed, murder look in his eyes.

"It's so fucking wonderful to meet you, , _Ed_ said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Enjoy!

"_It's so fucking wonderful to meet you, , __**Ed**_ _said._

_Ed_ looked at Luna with a wicked gleam in his eye. Luna was nervous as she was speechless and didn't like whoever this person was. She knew it was still Ed, but she couldn't figure out why he kept talking like he was someone different. She wanted her Ed back and wanted him now. "Where the fuck is Ed?," she asked, getting turned on by the hand slightly squeezing her throat.

"Why I'm right here. What do you mean, my luna?," he answered, smirking at her hesitation.

"You're not Ed. At least, you're not my Ed. He's nerdy, funny, and awkward. You're none of that as I can see," she snapped. She looked up to him, feeling hotter as he held her there. He obviously noticed her reaction and moved his other hand of her hip, gripping it hard.

_Edward_ leaned into her face, strawberry scent caressing her face, as he purred in her ear, "You seem like you like that version of him. Hmph, weird. People would usually like me better, but you are different from others, aren't you?"

_Ed _squeezed her throat and hip once more before letting her go, stepping away from her and strolling to one of the tables in the lab. With his back to her, he hummed a tone similar to the old Batman theme song.

Luna took a deep breath, relieved to be away from the man, she looked around the lab and then back to him. She glared and demanded him to tell him who her Ed was.

"Well, I am Ed, but is the other side to him, his darker side. Here's a riddle. There was this group of guys and they robbed a bank. When questioned, they denied having any involvement in the crime. There was visual evidence, but the feed was blurred and inaccurate. It often made people see things that weren't there. So,police still couldn't figure out who robbed the bank. The only thing they found was, the men looked alike but every person had different hair color and acted different from each other. Who robbed the bank?," he asked looking at instruments in the lab. He was trying to test her on intelligence and riddles. He knew she was smart but he needed someone to be on his level.

Luna, confused, thought about the scenario and its different possibilities. 'Of course he would be a riddle man too,' she thought, 'Men that looked alike but are different people? Relatives? Twins? I got it!'

"Split personalities, the guy had split personalities and robbed a bank. That's why they couldn't find the suspect," she guessed, watching him freeze and look at her.

_He _smirked and slowly walked to her, "Yes, that's the answer. Technically, I am a split personality of Edward's mind, but I can stand on my own. I am as you can say a separate entity from his mind. I don't need that nerdy little bitch to function in this world," he growled out to her, getting back into her personal space.

While _Edward _was ranting to himself with his back towards her, Luna grabbed a syringe filled with a knock-out drug. She hid the drug behind her back while appearing frightened and troubled. Luna looked up to _Ed _when he stomped towards her, readying herself with the syringe. When he was close enough, she batted her eyelashes to him. "I don't think you need him either. I think you can get rid of that child forever if you wanted to," she purred in his ear,one hand touching his chest and the other tightly gripping the syringe.

_Edward _smirked, obvious to her true intentions, and grabbed her waist. "I knew we would make a team, you and me. When we get rid of the nerd, why don't we celebrate with fucking each others brains all night long and robbing banks, deceiving the people of Gotham city," _he _said, prepared to start celebrating now.

"Yes, let's. And one more thing, fuck you and your shitty attitude towards Ed", she whispered to _Ed_, stabbing him deeply in the neck with the syringe. He gasped, then groaned, grabbing her neck tightly before loosing his grip and falling to the hard floor.

Luna panted as she looked at the fallen man. 'Why can't I have normal relationships,' she thought to herself, sighing deeply while looking at the ceiling.

A loud knock echoed into the room, starling Luna. "Ed? Luna? Are y'all ok?," a voice reverberated into the room, sounding like Jim's voice. shuffling noises followed after as Luna could also make out Harvey's voice as well.

She looked at Ed, then the door, and thought of a way to explain the situation. People didn't know about Edward's split personality, or so it seemed. She then had a great idea that was risky but effective. She took off her coat and top, leaving her in her skirt, leggings, and her booties. She moved over to Ed and removed his vest and dress shirt, covering herself with the clothing. She then, ruffled her hair and smudged her lipstick. She, then, bit her lip and pinched her cheeks as hard as she could, creating a disheveled appearance.

Another knock rumbled into the lab, and Luna cracked the door open, revealing Jim and Harvey's worried faces. She appeared to them, breathless and flustered. Her lips swollen and her eyes lidded with a lustful look. Because the door wasn't all the way open, they couldn't see her body, but only her exposed shoulders and her appetizing cleavage. She looked almost irritated, annoyed even as she asked, "Yes, detectives? Is there something I can do for you,gentlemen?"

Jim and Harvey looked at the woman, not expecting to see the woman appearing ruffled and half- clothed. 'Damn, Ed's lucky to have her,' they thought at the same time. Harvey gawked at the woman, feeling heated suddenly. Though Jim was dating Barbara, he had to appreciate the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. Luna's face,neck, and shoulders were shining as the droplets of sweat started to appear. Her hair usually straight, was starting to curl up, bringing up her thick curly hair to existence.

"Could y'all not stare me down, please and answer my question? I don't got all day to stand here," a sultry, yet light voice shattered their arousing thoughts. She scowled and crossed her arms, mindful of her revealing attire. They looked at her face and remembered why they had came to the lab in the first place.

Jim cleared his throat, "We need Ed to take a look at this," he said, handing her a bag with what it looked to be a bloody nail. Luna looked at the bag, then at Jim and Harvey, raising her eyebrow. The nail in the bag was her nail; she knew this because her nails were a blueish- black ombre. When she was pulled off Kristen, Luna noticed one of her nails were missing, and looky there: her missing nail.

She carefully took the bag and looked at the nail."So why does he need this because if you wanted to just return my nail, thanks. But isn't he the forensic scientist, I thought he didn't specialize in this type of stuff," she asked looking at the nail to see if it was damaged in anyway.

Harvey, this time,answered, "Well, the medical examiner actually found poison under the nail. It was found in Kristen's system when they were patching her up from y'all 'cat fight'." She could tell he was trying not to laugh at the mention of the fight.

Luna rolled her eyes, "First of all, it wasn't no 'cat fight'. I beat her ass after she tried me with my man. Secondly, I know what this is and she's going to be fine in a couple of hours. It's nothing poisonous, but it will give her side effects," she explained, knowing that the liquid was one of the weapons she used to kill her targets. Every time she gets her nails done, she implants drugs under them that make people go in a drunken state so it is easier to kill them.

Jim nodded, understanding her explanation, but still confused as to why she needed that. "Well, can you still have Edward take a look at this? Also, where is Ed anyway? Why won't he come out?," he said and stepped towards the door, becoming concerned at Ed's disappearance.

A groan echoed through the lab, altering Jim, Harvey, and Luna. Jim and Harvey looked at Luna. Luna looked behind her and saw Ed rubbing his head. Jim and Harvey looked at Luna and nodded at each other. They pushed open the door, moving Luna into the lab. Inside, Ed was bare-chested with his shirt laying on the ground. He sat, confused as to where he was. All he could remember was holding Luna to his chest, swaying. He couldn't recall anything after that. 'I can't remember anything at all. _Ed_ probably had something to do with it,' he thought while rubbing his head.

Edward noticed the group in the room and looked up at them. He then noticed that he was naked from the waist up. His eyes widened and he shot up, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "Sorry about that. What can I do for you, gentlemen?, he said, flustered, not noticing Luna in the corner of the lab.

"We just wanted you to look at something for us, but as we can see, you're busy. So look into it for us and we'll just come back later," Jim said, grabbing Harvey's arm and pushing him out of the room. As they were leaving, Ed and Luna could hear Harvey exclaiming, "Who the fuck knew that Ed was a freak. Well it's expected with that girl!"

Edward, confused, looked at Luna as she stepped out of the corner and to the door and closed it. Ed blushed as he saw her finally. 'What happened while I was out?,' he questioned himself.

"Well, that was comforting I guess. But, when were you going to tell me that you had a split personality in your fucking head?," she questioned, looking at Ed with her tattooed back exposed to him, "That guy better not come out again because I was bout ready to fuck up his shit. Nigga fucking choking me and shit. That is only for sex, how did he know that was one of my weak spots anyway."

Edward tuned out her mumbling and looked at her hungrily. He hadn't known that choking was one of her weak spots, but that was good to know. 'She looks good in my stuff,' he thought eyeing her. The vest, though dark gray, complimented her shape and went well with her black mini skirt. She, again, had on her red-bottom booties, but this time she had on purple leggings painted on her shapely legs. 'No matter what she's wearing, she always looks beautiful and sexy.'

Luna, in her mumbling, looked at Ed and hit him on the shoulder. "Are you even listening to me? I'm angry at the dipshit that's in you, and you're fucking olging me like i'm a peice of meat. This is serious, I've never met a person with split personalities. I probably have, but help me understand," she exclaimed, looking distressed.

Ed took her by her shoulders and instructed her to take deep breaths and stop worrying. "Don't worry. I'll explain this but not now. Maybe tomorrow, okay?," he said, rubbing her shoulders. Luna sighed and nodded. She hugged him by his neck and clung on him. Edward sighed and let her cling to him, rubbing her back.

"Are you sure you're going to explain this tomorrow? Don't have me searching for your ass cause I will," she remarked in his neck, breath caressing his skin, making him shiver.

Edward laughed softly and agreed. Luna let go of his neck and asked him to take her home. He complied and watched her as she picked up her coat and crop top off the floor. She looked at him and smirk, catching him looking at her. He looked away, blushing and waited for her to dress.

They left the lab and went to his office for him to grab his stuff. As they walked through the police department, people watched them, cautious of Luna. They had seen her get mad and fuck up Kristen, they didn't want that to happen to them. She was small but she had fire that burned in her soul. She was the type to protect those close to her and not give them up.

Luna and Edward walked outside in the freezing cold, and went to Ed's car. Ed turned on the heat and let the car warm up. He looked to Luna. She was wrapping her coat tightly around her. She was cold, despite her thick black coat, covering every inch of her body. Ed waited until she was warm enough and asked where did she live.

"5875 Owl Rd,Gotham City," she said, looking at him for his reaction. Though she dressed nicely, she was poor unfortunately. She was capable of taking care of herself as she's done it so many times before.

"In the Narrows?," Ed questioned, surprised. He thought she would live somewhere high end, as to her fashion style.

"What? You got a problem with that?," she demanded, glaring at him, head tilted heavily in anger.

Ed shook his head, saying," No It's just I thought you were rich or something. You are always dressed nice, so it's nice to see you're like everyone else in Gotham," he started driving to the Narrows, nervous as what she is going to say.

"And what is everyone in Gotham?," she questioned him, settling back in her seat and letting the remark go.

"Crazy or getting there at some point in the future," he replied.

" Everywhere it lurks, unsettling men and unnerving children. In a house it visits, in a cave it dwells. One light can put it to flight and make it retreat. Yet you can never escape it, for it is always there. What is it?," she asked him.

"The shadows," he answered, looking at her, she was looking outside at the people on the street.

"People say that we go crazy because we're in the shadows so much. But what they don't realize is, this city is filled with shadows on every corner, so yes I guess we all would go crazy at some point if not now," she said, looking at him, before looking back outside.

While they reached her house, it was run downed, almost in ruins. People hanging around on the curbs, prostitutes and drug-dealers handling clients. Animals, especially rats, ran down the streets, looking for scraps and shelter. The whole environment was dirty, old and it brought a dreary, slowed atmosphere. Everyone on the street looked as Ed's car rolled in front of her house, wanting to either steal the car or talk to him because of his car.

Ed stopped the car and looked at the people, then he looked at Luna. She was looking at him, expecting him to be disgusted at what he saw. She had been judged by others for where and how she lived. She liked how she lived and even though it was probably the worst place to live, it was her home. She needed somewhere to live and this place was cheap and easy to find.

Ed smiled and kissed her lips, wishing her a good night. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11am, okay?," he said to her. She closed her eyes, shedding a tear and nodded . Luna kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red mark and got out the car. She walked up to her door and turned back to him. Ed was patiently waiting for her to go in, to protect her, keep her safe. She smiled, waterly, waved and went in.

Edward drove off before people could gather around his car. He went home and looked in the mirror in his bathroom. The red lipstick mark bringing joy to his face as he washed his face and got ready for bed. As he left the bathroom, he didn't see _Ed_ glaring at his back.

Ed laid in bed and went to sleep, dreaming of his moon and stars, his Luna.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you enjoy and R&R!

Luna P.O.V

'I hope he likes this. But he likes anything I put on anyway,' I thought to myself, posing in front of my mirror. I was supposed to go have lunch with Ed at 11am and didn't know what to wear. I had on a black and green over sized shirt with the words: Don't worry. Be happy, on it. With the shirt, I had my black skinny jeans that shows off my figure and my black Alexander McQueen boots with studs all around it. To pair with the outfit, I had my silver hoops and my two nose rings. 'Damn, I would want to fuck me,' I thought, looking at my ass in the mirror.

I smirked and walked to my couch to get my bag and coat. I put on my coat and left my house. I double-locked my door and turned around to see Edward leaning on his car with a group of men touching his shoulder. Edward looked nervous, with his black suit and his dark green tie. His hair was slicked back softly and he looked sharp, sexy, and confident, well he would looked confident if these niggas weren't standing near his car.

"Can you gentlemen not touch that,please. Thank you. Hey! I see you, stop that," he said to the group, his back turned away from me. He was straightening his suit jacket and turning to the group to leave his car alone, basically trying not to get his car stolen.

I sighed and took out a rolled blunt from my purse. I took out my lighter and lit my blunt, the sound altering Edward and the group. They turned around to see leaning against a light pole with my legs crossed, puffing out smoke. They stared at me and I raised my eyebrows. I took another puff and extinguish my blunt and placed it in a bag as I slowly walked up to Ed. "So are you ready to explain yourself or you're gonna play around with these niggas all day?"

Edward snapped out of his stupor and unlocked his car. He opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman. I got in the car, caressing his cheek and smirking when he blushed. "Man, you got lucky boy. She mighty fine. You better keep her as long as you can," one of the guys said to Ed, while he was closing my door. Ed nodded and went to go get in the drivers side. I chuckled and shook my head. I got a beep from my pager, altering me of another target that I needed to kill. I saw the amount and put the pager back in my purse.

Once inside he turned to me and said, "Good afternoon, Luna. You look lovely today." I smirked and kissed him on his lips, surprising him. He deepened the kiss, holding my back, bringing me closer to him. I licked his mouth and bit his lip, before I ended the kiss, settling back in my seat.

Edward, in a daze, started the car and began to drive to the cafe. " So do you want me to explain everything to you or do you have it already put together in your mind because so intelligent?" he asked, looking at me then back at the road.

"Well I'll tell you when we get there," I said looking at my nails, "But best and believe, you are going to explain what the hell happened." He sighed and kept driving.

Third Person P.O.V

"So what the hell happened in that lab because I was thinking about killing you until I realized it wasn't you," Luna asked, sipping her iced coffee. The cafe was small and comfortable, it had retro theme with black seats and checkered floors. The staff were in jeans and black shirts with galaxy print on it. They took our order, which was an iced coffee and ham and turkey sandwich for me. Ed got a coffee,black, with a blueberry muffin.

Edward sighed, "I don't exactly when _Ed_ appeared, but I was probably a teenager. My dad used to verbally abuse me, saying that 'how can I have you as a son' and 'you're pathetic' 'worthless' and other hurtful things. _Ed_ just appeared in my mind and started to help me get through it. I wasn't very popular in school either and often got bullied by the other kids. _He_ helped with that too. But eventually got bad when he was suggesting to kill and maim people, especially my father. And he almost did when he took over my body for the first time. I was able to stop him in time, thankfully. Since then, he hasn't talked to me or took over my body. But when you came into my life, he started to appear more and more. And as you saw, took over my body," he explained, playing with his muffin.

Luna sat through the explanation, eating her food. She was tearing up at his abuse. She knew how it felt to be abuse and lose trust in her family. She put her hand on his shoulder and pecked his forehead.

"I know how it feels to be abused. My mother abused me until I just couldn't take it anymore. She used to sell me to men for drugs and beat me just for the hell of it. When I finally left the abuse, my first relationship was filled my lies and abused. He made me lose my first child. That's why I don't date anymore, until you," She sobbed and Ed took her in his arms, holding her close to him. "Don't leave me, Ed. I need you. I might be strong but you help me overcome many things. I don't care about your bad side, but that fool needs to keep his hands off of me before I rock him in his shit."

Edward sighed and kissed her hair, promising to keep her safe. He wondered how she came upon stripping but realized it was probably because she didn't know what else to so at the time. They sat in the cafe, holding each other until Ed's phone rang.

"Nygma," he answered. It was Jim wondering about if he could help them on a case. He replied saying he would be down there soon. He ended the call and looked down at Luna. She fell asleep on his chest from crying so hard. Edward kissed her forehead and gathered her up in his arms, walking to his car.

They drove to his house because he didn't want to disturb her rest. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes. He knew she worked at the club, so it must be stressful to strip and fight off men all night. He sighed and kept driving to his loft. Once there, he gathered her in his arms and carried her in his loft. He set her on his bed, covering her with his covers. She shifted and grabbed his hand, while he was leaving. She held on until he got in bed with her. He laid next to her, and she moved her head on his chest, snuggling up on him. "Thank you for taking to your place, that's sweet on you," she whispered, rubbing his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I didn't want to disturb and I couldn't figure out how to unlock the door.

Luna chuckled, "Well that's how I don't get robbed. I need to it be locked up tight. Sorry."

"It's okay, I just want you safe. I need you to be safe," Edward said, and then mumbled, "Maybe even from me too."

Luna didn't hear this, as she went back to sleep. Edward watched her sleep, stroking her cheek, smiling to himself. His phone vibrated, reminding him to go to the police department. He sighed and let go of Luna. He slowly got out of the bed, not trying disturb Luna. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

When he arrived at the police department, he stopped by his office to grab some equipment for the case. When he was leaving, he bumped into Kristen. She had folders in her arms and they dropped on the floor, messing up the order of the being a gentleman he is, he helped her pick them up. 'Here's my chance,' Kristen thought to herself.

Edward gathered folders in his hands and gave them to Kristen. Kristen took them and smiled seductively, "Thank you, Edward. I don't know what I would have done without your help." She batted her eyelashes at him and Ed cringed. He knew he used to like Kristen, but He didn't know what he saw in her anyway. He found his woman he needed, and wasn't going to let her away.

He grimaced- smiled and walked around Kristen. A hand stopped him, and he turned around to see Kristen up against his chest. Kristen smirked, looking at his attire. 'Damn, he looks sexy. Who knew he could clean up too,' she thought, licking her lips.

Ed saw the look in her eyes and shuddered, 'O fuck no, not again.' Before Kristen could say anything, Edward excused himself, pushing past her. Once he got to Jim and Harvey, he bent over, panting. He had sprinted all the way to them because he didn't want a repeat of last time. He didn't like seeing people hurt, but Kristen needed to leave him alone. Luna's crazy protective of him and will kill someone if they touch me. He sighed and got up to see Jim and Harvey looking at him funny. In fact, everyone was looking at him like that. He then remembered he was dressed in a suit. Edward said to them, "I went out to lunch with Luna earlier,"

They nodded. They were surprised, and how Ed looked and how everyone was reacting to him. Women were staring hungrily and men were glaring. Jim and Harvey shrugged and explained the case to him.

He helped them work on the case but in the back of his mind, Luna remained in this thoughts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna woke up to see Ed gone. She stretched and smiled, rubbing sheets filled with Ed's scent. Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello."

"Luna, I need your help," a sobbing voice pouring into her ear.

Luna sat up and said, "Alex?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is going to be two parts, considering how long this chapter is. The next part will be posted soon. R&R!

_Luna woke up to see Ed gone. She stretched and smiled, rubbing sheets filled with Ed's scent. Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello."_

"_Luna, I need your help," a sobbing voice pouring into her ear._

_Luna sat up and said, "Alex?"_

Flashback

Luna's P.O.V.

*4 years ago*

"I don't think we should be here, Moonie," a trembling voice said to me. We're walking from our shift at Laugh and Strip. Alex was 2 years younger than me, she wasn't even supposed to be stripping but she ran away from her abusive father and had to make a living. She was staying with me at my friend's house until we can get back on our feet.

"Why not? What could go so wrong? I mean, who is scared of the big bad Don Maroni? He can't do anything if he wanted to. He doesn't come to the clubs he owns, so why should we be scared of him," I said, smirking, walking back with my arms raised. Before I could mocked Don Maroni some more, I bumped into something hard like a chest.

I stopped in fear and looked at Alex. She was shaking, hugging herself. I felt a breath of the back of my neck and trembled. "So who do you think I do when I'm not at the clubs that I own, dearie," a smug, yet menacing asked. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. He was in my face, bent towards me. He had a snarl on his face and his henchmen were behind him, shadowing.

"I-I-I I suppose you deal with more important things, Don Maroni. I mean, you are a powerful man who can get things done for the city," I said, backing away from him, slowly.

He grinned and rubbed his chin in thought. He, finally, looked at me, "You think so?"

I nodded and smiled nervously, "I think you should be the King of Gotham. You deserved it, doesn't he Alex?. I looked to her, she was shaking and silently crying. "Doesn't he, Alex," I repeated, pointedly.

She looked at me and then at Don Maroni. She quickly nodded and said, "Yes, he should be considered as the King. Everyone should get on their knees and bow to him."

Don Maroni looked at his henchmen and laughed. They all laugh; Alex and I looked at each other and gulped. He looked back at us and demanded that we bow to him. Alex quickly got on her knees and bowed to him, while I stood there, hesitating. He frowned and stepped towards me. He repeated his demand with a roar, but still I stood,glaring at him. I bow to no one, no matter how powerful they are. His henchmen came closer to us, circling around us. They had guns to our heads and Don Maroni came up to me. "You refuse to bow to me like your little friend here," he said, gesturing Alex. I said nothing and looked down, continuing to stand in silence.

He looked at Alex then at me and grinned, menacingly. He came up to Alex and placed his hand on top of her head, caressing her softly. "Y'all work at one of my strip clubs, right? Which one is it?," he asked Alex, softly.

Alex looked at me then at him, "Laugh and Strip," she whispered, scared for her life.

He grinned, "Oooo I love that strip club. That one has been the most successful in the last year," he said to his henchmen. He looked at me, "When did you start working there?"

I answered, quietly, "Last year."

He smirked and walked towards me, letting go of Alex. I sighed in relief, and saw that he noticed. I gulped in fear. He stood in front of me, I looked up to him, holding his gaze. He smirked, "So you're my money maker, then huh?"

I slowly nodded and glanced at Alex. One of the henchmen came close to her. They were rubbing her hair and looking at her hungrily. I said to the henchmen, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he looked at me, "She's 16, not legal, so I wouldn't think about it." The henchmen's eyes widened, as he took his hands off her and backed away.

Don Maroni smirked, watching the situation. 'This girl has balls. She could be useful while she's stripping at the club,' he thought to himself. He looked at Alex, interested. 'Bingo,' he walked back to Alex and held his hand out to her. Alex looked up to him and looked at me. I nodded and she accepted the hand. Don Maroni took hold of her shoulders and stood her in front of him.

He looked towards me, "You seem to have a way with words that make people do what you want. You are useful, you," he squeezed her shoulders, "and this girl. But I think I can give you another job, to addition of stripping."

I crossed my arms and asked, "What would be the job?" Alex's eyes widened with fear, as I disrespected Don Maroni.

He smirked, "You would be one of my assassins that people hired," he said, grinning,my body shaking in anger, " Then if you are one of the most requested, then I will make you apart of my crew."

I flipped my anger and gritted my teeth, "And what if I don't agree to this," I said.

He snarled and gripped Alex's shoulders hard, tears coming out of eyes as she tried to keep quiet. My eyes widened in fear, and I stepped closer to them. Guns cocked as guns were pointed to me. I stopped and glared at him, with hate- filled eyes. He laughed, evilly, "I will kill you and your little friend here."

"You would lose business," I gritted out, "Lots of business. Is it worth the risk?"

He, looked up in thought, and yelled, "Why of course, dearie! You, my darling, have potential to be great under my rule. And when I finally, kill Don Falcone, I will rule all of Gotham and need people to support me. You will be of use to me during my rule. So, yes!"

"I have no training," I said.

"You will get trained before you go out on requests" he nodded.

I thought about this decision and looked at Alex. She was staring at me, crying. She didn't need to go through this. She's pure and innocent. I sighed and agreed. He shouted in joy with his forced henchmen.

I looked at Alex and took a step closer. He glared at me and kept his grip on Alex. "Oh what did you think was going to happen? I let go of this girl. Oh no, I need something to make sure you're doing your job, efficiently," he began to rub Alex's shoulders, "Besides, this girl is cute and will be of use to me later.

I yelled, "You bastard," rushing towards them. My arms and body being held tightly by the henchmen, stopping my pursuit. Don Maroni grinned and walked him and Alex to a car, her struggling and pleading to see me.

I struggled to get out of their hold, but couldn't get through. He pushed her in the car and gave me one final grin. "I'll be in touch, dearie. Make sure you picked up the phone when I call." He got into the car and closed the door. The car rolled away from the lot we were in.

The henchmen let go of me and gave a phone for contacting Don Maroni. I snatched the phone and cried, falling to the ground. The henchmen walked away and I screamed to the sky, thinking her, that poor innocent girl. I stopped crying and made a promise to help Alex get from Maroni hold, and kill that **bitch** Maroni.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Part Two

_Luna woke up to see Ed gone. She stretched and smiled, rubbing sheets filled with Ed's scent. Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello."_

"_Luna, I need your help," a sobbing voice pouring into her ear._

_Luna sat up and said, "Alex?"_

"Hey, Luna," Alex asked, quietly.

"I haven't heard from you in like 2 years and I'm trying to figure out where you've been, "

"Well you know I'm just hanging in there. Don Maroni is making me shoot at targets now, so that's fun. I'm fine though. How have you been?" shuffling was heard in the background.

"I'm fine, but what I want to know is where are you? I'm going to get you out of there. I promised I would," Luna said, standing from the bed. She was walking to her coat and putting on her shoes. Luna wanted to get Alex out of and away from Don Maroni's control.

"...Luna you know I can't let you do that," more shuffling in the background, "I just wanted to check on you"

"If that's the case, then you wouldn't have said I need your help," Luna snapped, writing a note to Ed, saying she left to run some errands. She left the loft and started to walk to the gun shop. She didn't want to worry Ed with her mess, this was her fault and she needed to fix it.

"Well, I didn't mean to say that. You know how I am," Alex whimpered and Luna heard a faint grunt. Like someone was instructing Alex to talk to her.

Luna stopped walking and listened closely, "Alex?" Low whispers crackled through the phone as she listened for Alex's response.

"Yes?," Alex whispered. Luna knew she was in trouble but thought it would dial down as Luna kept doing her part of the deal.

**(A/N: I'm using google translate, don't hate me if it sounds wrong.)**

"Où es-tu? vous fait-il mal?" Luna said in french. She knew Maroni was Italian so she couldn't say it in Italian. Shuffling was heard as a growl echoed through the call. Luna could make out the words "what is she saying?" before she heard Alex start to cry.

"...Il ne lâchera pas. Il a dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais partir. Je suis dans un endroit sombre et froid. Veuillez aider" Alex whimpered but spoke quickly. Luna gasped as she looked around her without moving. "Il te regarde. Il vous a vu au club. Je pense qu'il regarde en ce moment."

Hearting racing, she sighed and said, "Hand him the phone." More shuffling was heard as an evil chuckle sounded through the phone.

"Ciao, my little moon. Heard you were talking to my darling. How are you?" he asked. His deep voice gritted her nerves as she began walking faster to her destination.

"I don't why don't you answer that for me. Apparently you know what I've been up to." Luna snipped at him.

Maroni chuckled, "Ah, so my bunny has been telling some of my secrets without discussing it with me", just to tempt Luna.

Luna rolled her eyes, "All those years ago, you don't remember you saying that you were going to keep an eye on me?"

"Don't get smart. You obviously don't know what I'm capable of, or do you, darling?" He growled.

"I know but you can at least let me see her. She's been away for 2 years, going on three. You think I don't want to see her." Luna gritted her teeth. She was tired of this back and forth with this man.

"Well maybe…. If you kill Fish Mooney" he said.

Luna stopped walking, "What?"

"You heard me, it's a simple request," he smirked.

Luna paced as she thought about the request. She could be killed for it and she would leave Alex in the hands of Maroni and Edward alone. But then again she could see Alex again and get her out of the hands of Maroni.

Luna sighed, finally thinking about her decision, "Can you give a few days to get this set up, please"

Maroni grin, "I'll give you two weeks, little moon"

Luna sighs and agrees with him before asking to speak with Alex.

"Luna, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" Alex said, softly.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Assurez-vous simplement qu'il ne vous fait pas de mal. Fais attention s'il te plaît."

Luna sighed into the phone as she heard Alex cries.

"Okay, love you," Alex kissed the phone before sniffling.

"Love you, Lapine" Luna hung up the phone and walked into a bar. As she walked to the back of the bar, she pulled a card from her coat and showed it to the man standing by the door. He opened the door, she walked in and the room revealed guns, bullets, bombs, knives, any weapon you could think of. Luna sighed in joy, though she didn't like killing, she did like the feel of relieving her anger through weapons. She walked through the weapon shop, stroking the weapons. She stopped at a gun, just her style. A Glock 19 gen 4, it was burgundy and gold. She picked up, the gun felt full in her hands but without being too heavy. She examined the gun and aimed at the wall.

You got a good grip on that, girl" she flipped the gun to the voice, scaring the man and herself. She scowled at him and turned off the safety. The man put his hands up and raised an eyebrow, "Put the gun down, when I'm talking to you, girlie"

Luna sighed and put the gun down, "Don't scare me like that, Monty. I'm a little jumpy these days." She looked at the gun and then back at him, "Where did you get this from? I know I haven't been here in a while but I think I would remember this pretty thing.

Monty smirked and walked away, "I got it a few days ago with my new shipment. It's a pretty little thing, isn't it? I thought you might like it, now that I see you do, do you want to see her twin?"

Luna grinned and ran off, following him, "Twin? O you know this bitch has to have them. I also need a new weapon, maybe a sword or a bat."

Monty stopped at a box and went inside of it, pulled out the other gun. He looked at her and smiled, he thought of her like she was his sister. He knew just the weapon, a purple dagger that turns into a staff. The blade was sharp and angled. She picked it up and started to wield it. She imagined cutting Maroni's head with it and instantly knew she had to have it.

She looked at Monty and asked, "How much?"

Monty smiled and grabbed her into a tight hug, "Free of charge, just make sure Maroni is dead and my sister is returned to me."

Luna hugged him and promised him.

Their moment was interrupted as she got a call from Ed, asking where she was. She kissed Monty and said her goodbyes while walking out of the bar. She answered the call, telling Ed to meet her at her house. He agrees and she walks back to her house.

"I'm telling you, I had to leave because Victor Zsasz wanted Jim. Then I heard shooting and I wanted to see

you" Ed explained to me. I didn't think he was lying after all this is Gotham. Seeing him really brighten my day, talking to Alex was stressful. She's like my little sister and I need her to be ok. I want to tell Ed about all of this but I don't want him to be involved, he's too sweet and kind to me. He doesn't deserve me at all.

"Luna?" Ed questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts. He must have seen the look on my face because he hugged me and kissed my hair. Again, I don't deserve this man. How can I tell him that I work for Don Maroni, not by choice, but because he kidnapped my friend and now I have to kill one of the most powerful figures in Gotham just to see her. How I killed hundreds of people because I can't control my anger and bloodlust. How I just brought weapons to kill that son of a bitch and want to rip off his dic-

"Luna, you okay? What's wrong?" Ed asked again, rubbing my back.

I sighed, "I have to go to work soon," I looked up to him, "I don't want to go. I want to cuddle with you."

Ed chuckled and kissed my ear, "You know I can come with you and wait for you to get off.'

I hugged him tighter and looked into his eyes. He would be willing to watch me dance for other men just to make me happy. Again I don't deserve him. "You are too nice," I murmured into his shirt, "Men wouldn't do that for just anyone."

'I know but I just want you to be safe. I might not be a woman but I know how it is to fight off people" he said, looking away. I looked at him closely, his eyes were cloudy like he was remembering something. Then I remembered.

"That bitch put her hands on you again didn't she?" I asked, looking into his eyes. One thing I learned about Ed is he looks away when he lies and his heart races slightly. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth. My eyes narrowed and I said, "Don't lie."

His shoulders dropped and he sighed, "Yes, she did," I untangled my arms from him and turned around to pace. "But I pushed her away. I don't want her, I want you."

I paused my pacing to look at him, "I know you want me. Trust me, I do, I just don't want to go to jail for murder over a dumb bitch who can't listen to simple instructions. Like did she think my ass was playing cus a bitch could really fuck some shit up real quick, honey," I said, while pacing.

"Um Luna," Ed said, trying to get my attention. But I wasn't listening as I was still mumbling to myself. He walked up to me and kissed my lips. "I think you have to get dressed for work or you're gonna be late."

I looked at him, he smiled at me and I scoffed, walking to my room to get ready. Edward being the gentleman he is, waiting in the front. I grabbed a light blue sheer dress that just barely covered my ass. I also grabbed my fishnets and some light green 6-inch heels to complete the look. I put on the outfit and did my makeup. Light blue shimmery eyeshadow with a big wing eyeliner on my eyes and olive green lipstick to complete the look. I fluffed my hair and smirked at the mirror. Ed's gonna love it.

Ed turned to the sound of heels clicking the ground. His mouth opened as his girlfriend smirked at him sexily. "You like?" I asked him, coming closer to his shocked figure.

He jumped up and grabbed his keys. He grabbed my hand and forced my long black coat on me. He then dragged me to his car and shoved me into it. He ran around to the other side and started the car. Ed took a deep breath and started to drive to the club, he glanced at me. My face amused and confused, he answered, "I don't want to mess up your look with my desires. You look too good and I want to tear all that off as soon as you came out of your room."

Well, at least he's honest. I turned my attention to his lap and chuckled. He was hard, hid dick straining in his pants. It's nice to see he's attracted to me as I am to him. He rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. Music filled the car and I closed my eyes, humming along to the song.

I must've dozed off because Ed put his hand on my thigh to wake me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, pouting. He chuckled, "You have to go, I'm sorry."

I huffed and got out of the car. I looked back at him and smirked, he was staring at my ass. I snapped my fingers in his face and laughed at his startled expression. He got out and grabbed my hand. I curled against his arm and we walked to the closed-off club.

When we got to the employee door, I grabbed my key and opened the door. As we walked in, A loud boomed sounded the room, "**WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!**"

I turned to my friend Emerald and smiled nervously, "This my man, bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 9/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When we got to the employee door, I grabbed my key and opened the door. As we walked in, A loud boomed sounded the room, "/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I turned to my friend Emerald and smiled nervously, "This my man, bitch."/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Emerald was a small, afro-Latino woman who was short and very mad. She had almond-colored skin with navy curly hair. She looked about 17 but was 25. Her body was curvy but strong. She had on a short pink crop top saying Little Honey and a tiny black short, over her outfit, she had a gray shawl and wore slides. Her arms were crossed as she scowled at the two, but mostly at Edward./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Edward didn't know what to think of her except 'she looks like she's about to kill me'. Luna wasn't concerned as she walked towards her and hugged her, lifting her body off the floor. Emerald looked at Luna and laughed and kissed her on the lips. Technically, it was a peck but the way Emerald looked at Luna, it seemed like she wanted to do more./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Emerald gently pushed Luna off of her and stood back, "Where have you been? I know you worked while I wasn't here, but why haven't you called or texted me?" Emerald looked hurt and glared at Ed. Ed looked away at the dressing room./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna took Emerald by the shoulders and leaned into her face. Whispering, she said in Italian, "Ho cercato di trovare Alex. Sai che devo trovarla prima che quel figlio di puttana la uccida." Emerald gasped and glanced at Ed, Luna grabbed her face and locked her eyes with her. Luna shook her head no and looked knowingly at her. Emerald sighed and nodded, understanding. Emerald was in the same position as Luna, as Maroni has her oldest son working for him. She's been forced to train and kill people for him for 9 years and she hated that Luna got dragged into it like she was./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Emerald straightened herself up and walked to Edward. Edward, slightly wary, looked at her with curiosity. Emerald stared at him for a moment before leaning up to peck him on his lips. Edward gasped and blushed, looking at Luna. Luna laughed and came over to them, resting her head on Edward's shoulder. Emerald chuckled and stuck out her hand, "Sorry about before. I'm pretty protective over this one and never met you before. I'm Emerald."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Edward shook her hand, hesitantly and introduced himself, "You're fine. I would be worried if I met someone new with Luna. I'm Edward Nygma." Emerald's eyes widened before laughing at the irony./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head at Edward's confused face. Luna sighed and took his arm, dragging him to her room. Emerald waved happily at the couple, looking sad when they left. She should be happy for Luna but she couldn't help and worry about the girl. She knows how Don Maroni can be with his girls considering she was one of the oldest. She was kidnapped when she was 15 and started working for him when she was 16. Maroni, though kidnapped her, took her off the streets and gave her a purpose. She did like her job after being forced to do it, but it was when she got pregnant with her son Antonio, that she knew she couldn't continue that lifestyle. Don Maroni, being the man he was, saw her as his prized possession. He showed her all his business partners. She had been numb but she remembers meeting Don Falcone during one of those periods. He seemed sad and looked worried about her wellbeing. Emerald wondered what he would have thought seeing her now: having two children, working at a strip club, and still being under Don Marani's thumb for so many years./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Emerald!" she exhaled a breath, preparing herself for her performance. She had always been nervous when stripping, though she has been doing it for 3 years already. She didn't feel her body was good enough for men and their demands. That's probably one reason for her kidnapping, she had let Maroni take because she didn't feel worthy of the world. She walked into her room and stared in the mirror. 'span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You would want you?/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You're just a child, wearing adult skin./span em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Someone could take advantage of us, be wary of them/em,' Her thought scrambled in her mind as she started to hyperventilate. Emerald closed her eyes and counted to 20, inhaling and exhaling after each number. Tears slipped from her eyes as her dark thoughts crept in mind, making her feel like she was free-falling. The only thing that could bring her back was her protector, saying calm things and soothing her insecurities./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Emerald opened her eyes and looked at her tear-stained face. She grinned, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You are beautiful. You are strong. You are a warrior in this filthy world, don't let it rule you/em," Emerald nodded and fixed her makeup, spraying perfume. She took off her shawl and slides and put on her strappy 7-in heels. She took a deep breath and put on her facade, hiding her broken self from the world. She smirked at the mirror, completing her facade and walked to the stage. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(A/N: Emerald has DID, but she doesn't know it. I'm thinking about doing a separate story with her and Jerome Valeska (Joker). Let me know if I should. I also have Emerald playing as Dasha Polanco but darker and shorter. Still haven't found someone to play Luna.)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"She grabbed the pole, leaning on it in a seductive way as she waited for the music to start. Her facade crumpled slightly as she thought about her younger son ever seeing her like this. She does this to stop killing and to get away from Don Maroni. She wanted to kill that son bitch it was her dream. She smirked as the lights hit her and she grinned at the applauding crowd and started her performance./p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin-top: 18px; margin-bottom: 18px; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #eeeeee;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""So do you like Emerald?" Luna asked Edward, sitting at her makeup vanity. She lightly tapped the foundation of the brush before touching up her makeup. She glanced at Ed, his eyes weren't on her but off into space. He had a frown on his face and was thinking hard about something./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ed?" Luna softly said to Edward, his head faced her by not his eyes. He was avoiding the mirror, avoiding her face in the mirror. Luna turned to face him and took his hands, gaining his attention. Edward looked at her face and glanced at the mirror, then back to her. "What's wrong?" Luna asked, concerned. Ed shook his head and grabbed her face, bringing her close to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"His eyes seemed mad like suspicious. His eyes focused on her and he whispered in a harsh tone, "He's here." Luna was confused and looked around the room, searching for someone. She looked back at Edward and he shook his head at her. He pointed to the mirror and took her by the shoulders to turn her around, face the mirror. The white lights added that suspicion, he leaned into her shoulder, eyes still looking in the mirror. He then whispered in her ear, bringing shivers down her spine, "He's there, staring at you with that stupid smirk. He wants to fuck you and kill you, it's taking every ounce of my body to stop him from taking over."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna exhaled shakily. This shouldn't have aroused her, but she could feel her core getting hotter and hotter each time his breath tickled her ear. She knew that Edward had a hard time dealing with his other personality, it's one of the things that made him strong. But she couldn't help, late at night, and think about his alter, evil, much darker side. How he would do things to her that she wouldn't like but she would still enjoy even if she protested. One of his hands brushed the hair off her shoulder and laid kisses up and down her neck. Luna moaned softly, closing her eyes. She didn't want him to see that she liked his darker side. His eyes grew darker with lust as he slowly closed her neck with his hand, making her gasp quietly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna opened her eyes to look at Ed in the mirror and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes, what she saw couldn't be happening. Her eyes revealed Edward looking at her instead of being over her shoulder. He was looking at her with Ed before noticing her attention on him. He smirked, evilly, and waved, scaring her indepthly. He then blew on the mirror, making the mirror fog slightly. He wrote a message before laughing and going away, revealing herself and Ed again. Luna gasped as she read the message and from Edward squeezing her neck lightly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Come find me when you want to play, darling. I'll always be there and I'll make you mine before that wimp ever does./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Luna? Luna? Luna?" Edward's voice rang out of her daze. She looked around her and saw Edward was standing near the chair he was by before he started kissing her neck. Luna looked down and saw that she still had the brush in her hand and dropped it, making it clatter and spill foundation on the surface. "Luna? I think you have to perform next," Edward said, coming behind and putting his hand on her shoulder. His voice near her causes her to have flashbacks to him kissing her and span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ed's/em/span smirk. She felt dizzy with emotions, she felt hot with desire./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna slowly stood up, stumbling into Edward's strong chest. She grabbed onto him and looked up to his face, looking for the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"other Ed/em. Edward smiled and held her to his chest, thinking none of it. He was happy that she was affectionate to him as he hadn't had many relationships in the past. He was happy and wouldn't let Luna go unless she wanted to go. But a darker part of him destroyed that thought as she would be his or no one else's./p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin-top: 18px; margin-bottom: 18px; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #eeeeee;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Doing a bit of time jump to make the story flow better. This part is set in "The Blind Fortune Teller")/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna walked into the Police Department, she was amazed at the sight of clowns and circus entertainment. She blinked and looked for Jim Gordon to ask where Ed was. The last few weeks have been great as Ed and her grew closer to each other. Though she had Maroni on her back for Fish Mooney's, she explained that it would be too early because Fish Mooney had disappeared and supposedly called him to let him know that someone named Penguin was working for Don Falcone behind Maroni's back. She had tried to kill Monney when she was being taken away from some bald guy but she was denied her chance as he started shooting at her. Maroni told her that he would try to Emerald on it but stopped as Emerald landed herself in Arkham Asylum. Luna knew she was sick but didn't know how sick she was. Emerald apparently had a breakdown as she tried to skin off her skin with a plastic spoon. Luna visited her and she wore a big grin saying the voices are crazy not her and Luna should get her out of there. Luna will probably visit her again by the end of the week as she missed the girl's company./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Anyway, Luna finally found Jim and Bullock and walked over to them. Her hip swayed in her light blue dress, gaining people's attention. A guy catcalled her and she pulled her dagger from her leg holder and threw it on the desk beside them, causing them to shriek and scream at her. Luna continued her stride and grabbed the dagger out of the policemen's hand beside the idiot. When she finally reached Jim and Bullock, their eyes were widened and they froze. Clearly, they didn't know about her other job. Luna sheathed her dagger under her dress and put her hands on her hips. "Hello fellas, I'm guessing another interesting day, to say the least.," Luna looked at the acrobatic fighting with a flame breather beside them and then back to them, "So where's my Eddie at?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Jim looked at Bullock and back to Luna, "Umm he's probably in the lab, Luna. How are you doing by the way? Haven't really seen you since the whole Kristen Kringle thing." Luna smiled and looked around the department. Her eyes landed on a group of police officers staring at her. Luna smirked and flashed her crazy grin. Jim looked at the group and dismissed them so they wouldn't get hurt by Luna. Luna shrugs before returning her attention to Jim./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I'm fine. I and Ed are good. I was hoping to go get lunch with him cuz I haven't seen him for the last few days. He says that it's busy here so I wanted to surprise him with lunch, but clearly that's not happening," Luna crossed her arms, pouting and huffing, "I'll just stop by and give him his lunch." She then held up a bag of food she cooked. Since Edward likes coming to her house, she's always cooking for him. He kisses the ground she walks on for her food, she doesn't think it's all that but it's just her opinion./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna waved bye to the guys and walked to the lab. She bumped into a girl named Leslie Thompkins and she was nice. They began talking about stuff like Edward and her and Jim's relationship. Luna could tell they would be good friends. When they got to the lab, Luna ran over to Edward. He was testing stuff and didn't even notice that the ladies had come in. Luna put her hands over Edward's eyes, This is a place that's not on earth. Where only astronauts have been sent. It can be full, it can be half. And sometimes it can be a crescent. What am I?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Edward smiled, Moon, Luna Hello my love." Luna raised her eyebrow at her nickname but kept going," I am something that can be consumed. I am nutrient, flavor, and taste all in one. What am I?" Edward took off his gloves and spun around to face Luna. She let go of his face and smiled. Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Food," before pecking her and gently pushing her to wash his hands. Leslie smiled and grabbed the files she needed before waving at Luna and leaving./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Luna put the food down on a counter and sat beside it. She looked at Edward and smiled, she knew she loved the man but she was scared to say it first. Luna looked down as she started to doubt her relationship with him. She loved him so that if he wanted to leave, she wouldn't let him. Edward was one of those men that comes into your life and you get one chance to snatch him up before he's taken by someone else. A finger tilted her head up to look at Edward's eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before grabbing the food and taking a seat beside her, looking at the meal she made him. Luna smiled softly, a tear sliding down her face as she knew this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't care about his demons and his em style="box-sizing: border-box;"other side/em, he was perfect in her eyes. Ed glanced at her and saw the tear. He wiped it away and put his arm around her, kissing her hair. Luna sighed heavily, feeling happy for once. She closed her eyes, "I love you," she whispered and enjoyed the quiet hums of her boyfriend./p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; margin-top: 18px; margin-bottom: 18px; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #eeeeee;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Emerald sat at a table in the cafeteria, listening to the screams of the other patients. She traced her finger against the metal table, making tiny pictures on its surface. She sighed in boredom as she knew her life would be like this for the rest of her life because of the voices screaming in her head. Suddenly, a bang was heard as the guards brought a new patient inside. They shoved him in, slamming the door shut, leaving the patients in a frenzy. The person looked around before their eyes landed on the lonely girl. The figure widely grinned before skipping to the table. He sat down and grinned at Emerald. Emerald lazily looked up at the character. The boy grinned and leaned into her face, "Why so serious, doll?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He sat down and grinned at Emerald. Emerald lazily looked up at the character. The boy grinned and leaned into her face, "Why so serious, doll?"

Edward sighed, feeling hesitant about doing this. Though Edward didn't like Ms. Kringle, it was clear to see that she was getting abused by Flass and Officer Dougherty. He hated bullies and pleaded to Kristen to leave Officer Dougherty, after seeing the bruises on her arms a few days ago.

*Flashback*

Edward was making his way to the archive room when he interrupted Kristen and Officer Dougherty. They were kissing and Kristen gasped, seeing Edward. Edward blushed and waited for them to finish, thinking about Luna. When Officer Dougherty leaves, Edward walks up to Kristen to give her files he needed for a case. Kristen nodded and began to pick up the files when Edward noticed the bruises. Edward gently grabbed her arm, pausing her in her task. Kristen smirked at him, thinking that he finally wants her after seeing her kiss Officer Dougherty. Edward examined her arm, frowning before looking at Kristen's face. "Kristen, did Officer Dougherty give these to you?" Edward asked the woman. Kristen snatched her arm back and held it to her chest, looking away.

"Edward, why do you want to worry about something like that when you should be worried about me," Kristen then began to finger-walk her hand down his chest, Edward grabbed her hand gently and brought it to his chest, bringing her closer to him. He had a serious expression on his face and it made Kristen stop her antics. Ed leaned down and examined the bruises in detail. Ed didn't like abusers as he and Luna were abused, so seeing this to his former crush was unsettling. Edward raised his hand, Kristen flinched and looked away in fear, and brought it down to soothe the pains in the arm. Kristen looked back in shock, but Edward was focused on her arm. This made Kristen reconsider Edward because she always knew he liked her, but when Luna came around, he began to brush her off and it frustrated her. Now she could see that he truly saw her as her friend and had always treated her with kindness, even if it annoyed her sometimes. Kristen was beginning to like Edward more for his character and charm and not his body.

"Ms. Kringle? Are you okay? Ms. Kringle?" Edward's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she gazed at his face. Edward nervously smiled and put her arm down, going to the door before looking back at Kristen. "Good evening, Ms. Kringle," and walked out thinking about asking Luna for dinner tonight, but in the back of his mind, Kristen's scared expression haunted his thoughts.

*Flashback ends*

Edward stared at Ms. Kringle's apartment in determination. Edward was a bit wary about his decision but thought it was right to do because he was a helpful person when he tried to be. He took a deep breath and started to Ms. Kringle's apartment, walking in the street. Before he could step on the sidewalk, he heard a loud, "Hey!" and turned around to see Officer Doughtery storming his way. Just the person he needed to see anyway. Edward stood his ground as the fuming man stood slightly over him with anger. "You stalking my girlfriend, nerd?" Officer Doughtery questioned.

Edward replied, "No, I have no feelings for Ms. Kringle. I'm actually here to tell you to leave her alone and stop abusing her." He stared in Tom's eyes, he wasn't afraid, but a little wary because Tom was obviously bigger than Ed.

"Hmph maybe I will," Tom looked up to the sky, in thought, "Maybe I'll even fuck your little black friend Luna." Tom grinned cruelly, "She is a catch, isn't she? Saw her dancing at that club one night and got blown away. How could a girl like that be with someone like you? She must be a slut. She probably is, working at that club, sliding down the pole for anyone to see," Tom side-eyed Ed and grinned, "Snatch her up, fuck her."

While Tom was on his rant, as soon as Edward heard Luna's name, he blacked out. Ed listened to the idiot officer while his mind ran through a hundred ways to kill the man for even thinking about his Luna, his little moon. Ed knew his little moon wasn't as innocent as Edward thought she was. She had secrets that she didn't discuss with him and it made him mad with possessiveness. His blood boiled at the thought of all those men staring at her when Edward watched her working for the first time since he first met her. Though Luna thought it was all in her mind, Ed was staring at her through the mirror. It made him happy because she might be as crazy as him to see his reflection without Edward knowing.

Edward looked at Tom dully and shook his head at him, Ed wouldn't urge violence just yet, he did have morals. Edward rolled his eyes and Tom saw it. Tom slammed his fist into Edward's stomach, making his hunch over slightly as it mostly knocked the wind out of him rather than injuring him. Ed smirked and shoved a knife into Tom's stomach, chuckled softly with every thrust into Doughtery's chest. His laugh became louder when Tom tried to grab Edward, making him seem weak and pitiful. Edward smirked evilly, "So you still want Luna, I hope not because she's mine forever. She can't escape me no matter how far she tries to run. All you men think," Edward patted Dougherty's back, handling him up, before stabbing him again, "You know how to handle a lady like that, confident, bold, sexy, but you will never know because y'all continue to play with useless dolls like the one in that apartment." Edward looked up to the lit apartment, he could see her shadow moving softly around the apartment. To think he wanted the doll who wanted someone strong and stupid like this one and Flass. *scoff* Pathetic. He then looked back down at the dying officer and dug the knife in him, making him groan softly. Edward looked around him and grabbed Tom's hair, forcing him to look at Edward. Edward snarled and pulled the knife out of Tom, handing it up, flicking it through his fingers. The last Tom saw was the bloody crazed grin Ed had on his face before he died for having his throat slit. Edward laughed to the sky, dropping the corpse, his face spattered with blood. His laugh echoed the streets, frightened the community who lived there but was used to it because after all, this was Gotham.

Luna felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard a crazed laugh echo the streets, she walked around. She just came from work, her boss letting her leave earlier than the others. She was a curious person (borderline being nosy), so naturally, she walked in that direction. She had to go this way anyway, since taking a shortcut resulted in her friend being kidnapped by a mobster. Luna rounded the corner to see Edward chuckling handling a man to his chest, before shaking his head. He had blood on his face and a grinned far too wide for his face. Luna stood to see her boyfriend looking crazed and bloody. Luna marched up to her boyfriend, searching for answers. "Boy, what the hell is wrong with you? I was gonna call you and see if you wanted to come over but found you here instead. What did you do, Ed? Who are you holding anyway? Ed? Edwar-" Luna stopped her questioning as she saw the look on the man's face. She realized the man Ed was holding was dead, his eyes lifeless. The body dropped as Ed released the body, brushing his clothes off as if the blood would come off. Edward stepped back, raising his hands in a welcoming gesture, still wearing the crazed grin. "Hello, my little moon. Didn't think I would see you tonight," he looked down at the body and kicked it slightly, "You like? He was talking about you behind your back like a predator. Just had to take care of him for you."

Luna took her eyes off of her boyfriend and looked up at the apartments. She saw a silhouette of Kristen in one of the apartments and narrowed her eyes. Luna slowly turned back at Ed and put her hands on her hips, "So why are you in front of Kristen's apartment then?" Ed looked away, thinking about a response and how to trick Luna into thinking he was Ed, not Ed. Unknown to Edward, Luna already knew it was Ed, Ed wouldn't kill someone and not tell her about it. Luna walked around the body, examining it closely. She noticed it was one of the officers that were staring at her heavily when she went to see Ed. She crouched down and looked at his body, counting the wounds on his body. Edward would never stab a guy, he couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a man.

While Luna was next to the body, examining it, Edward watched her in silence. He knew there was something about her and this was it. She didn't flinch at the sight of him, the body, or the blood. She was close to the body, searching for things only someone trained would know how to do: kill or clean up dead bodies. His little moon is starting to get more interesting by the moment, Edward thought to himself. Suddenly, Luna looked up at Ed and got up. She stared at him and looked around for his car. Luna started to pace as she thought about how to get rid of the body. Edward watched her, "What are you doing?" He was curious about her thought process.

"Cleaning your mess. I don't know why Ed was here unless you wanted to kill Kristen yourself, but that's a conversation I need to have with him," Luna stopped pacing and looked at Ed, "You, on the other hand, need to help me get this body out of the street, so we don't end in jail for murder." Luna raised her eyebrow, hand on her hip.

Edward looked her up and down, scaling her body in lust. Luna dressed comfortably, just coming from work. She had a black legging, a crop gray hoodie with the words, 'We all die, You either kill yourself or get killed', and black converse. Her curly hair was in a messy bun, and she looked beautiful even without makeup. Luna snapped her fingers, getting his attention. Edward sighed, saddened by Luna's interruption of his fun and picked up Tom's body, and walked to his car. He opened to the back car and laid the body in the back seat of his car. He turned back around to see Luna digging into her bag. She then pulled out a water bottle and opened it. She took a big gulp of the water, before wetting the ground where blood had got on the ground to erase the evidence. She then took out a napkin and picked up the bloody knife, walking to Ed and handed him the water bottle. Edward, understanding the message, grabbed the water, and poured in on top of the knife, washing the blood off the knife. When satisfied, Luna covered the knife with a towel and wiped it clean, wiping away Ed's prints off of it. She put the knife in her bag and got in the car. Edward got in after her and looked at her for direction. Luna rolled her eyes, "Drive to the woods, we need to hide the body, so we can dispose of it properly," Edward raised his eyebrows, "Okay, you're gonna dispose of it and tell me why I can see you in the mirror while I was getting ready for my show at the club," Luna settled into the seat, feeling tired. Ed started the car and drove to the woods, feeling giddy.

"So are you gonna tell me now? Cuz, I need to know if I'm going crazy or not." Luna said, watching him bring in the suitcases in the lab. His arms flexed as he heaved the body into the room. Luna sat on one of the counters, swinging her legs, picking at her nails.

"What's so wrong about that, little moon?" Edward sang, slightly out of breath. This man might have been strong or just really fat because he is heavy.

Luna looked at the man, "Nothings wrong with that, just I have some things to worry about and I'm not tryna to get locked up in Arkham like Emerald." She thought about her friend and decided to visit her tomorrow.

Edward smirked at the woman, "How is she by the way? Haven't really heard you say anything about her lately", Luna side-eyed the man and told him that she was fine, just anxious about being there.

_Ed_ sighed, finally done, "You have another side to you. A darker side like me," He gestured himself, "There's nothing wrong with you. In fact, it will make Edward love you even more." Luna looked at him with contentedness and felt happy about the revelation. Edward, seeing this, stormed up to her, coming between her legs. He then leaned in her space, gripping her thighs, "You can be happy with that thought, but know that you will always be mine," Luna gazed into his eyes and shuddered at what she saw. So much heat in his gaze heated her core, she squirmed and nodded. Edward grabbed her chin and gave her a long, heated, sexy kiss, making her toes curl in want. Luna panted, wanting more, but Edward backed off and washed his hands. He knew he would only do something to her only when she asked (begged) for it. She looked down and saw the blood on her thighs and sighed. Luckily, she's wearing leggings, opposed to her usual fishnets.

Luna looked at the crazed man and wondered if she could ever grow to love him like she loved the other Ed. Luna sighed as she wiped at the blood, gathering it on her finger. She stared at it for a long time before sucking it off. She closed her eyes at the taste, her eyes turning a hazel-ish green. "Moony," Luna looked up in bloodlust at Edward.

"Hello," Luna smirked widely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He sat down and grinned at Emerald. Emerald lazily looked up at the character. The boy grinned and leaned into her face, "Why so serious, doll?"

**Day 24: Everything has been different, calmer even. I feel more relaxed, not as stressed. I guess the pills they shove down my throat seem to be working. They say I have DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, I have other people in my mine, alters they call them. I think differently, though, it's not my fault that lady wanted to steal from me, then accuse me of stealing from her. What a total bitch, she got what she deserved though. I guess that's why I'm stuck in here. My "therapist" told me to write down my thoughts and experiences while I'm in here, seems pretty legit. Mrs. Paix says that some of the doctors here are crazier than the patients and I should be cautious about what I say and do.**

**Some of my alters give me their names. My "protector's" name is Rosa, and she's the one who keeps me calm and at peace. My negative side's name is Sasha, and she continues to tear me down as I write this now. I don't know who else is in there but I'm beginning to accept this part of my side.**

**Don Maroni surprisingly hasn't called or sent anyone for me, so I guess I'm not needed. I just hope my sons are okay and not in harm's way. My therapist said I have several issues that need to be worked out before I leave and think I'm making great progress already. She said I need to meet more people who have my disorder to understand what I'm going through. Apparently, she had met Rosa and thinks that she's good for my body and mind. I told her about Sasha and discussed ways to keep her from consuming my thoughts and actions. Mrs. Paix said I need to accept her and help her work through her anger. I have a lot of traumas, and she and Rosa were created to help me cope with the trauma. She's my danger and self-loathing thoughts to the world and myself. I just hope she doesn't hate me for experiencing the things I went through.**

**Anyway, I met a friend on my fourth day here, and he's okay. I mean he makes a lot of jokes that aren't funny and threatens people for ridiculous things, but he's nice to me at least. He confuses me, though like he's hard to read sometimes. He's also very bipolar at times and gets angry if things don't go his way. I think he will be helpful in discovering myself and maybe I can find out why he's in here too.**

"Doll, can you hurry up with that, so we can eat. I know you like to write but I'm hungry. I don't even know how you got paper and pen to begin with. I need your doc if I get those things too," a deep, dramatic voice startled Emerald, making her turn to the voice. Jerome leaned against the entrance of her room, crossing his arms. He had a grin on his face as if something was fanny, picking at his nails. He looked up and strolled in the room, plopping on Emerald's bed with a sigh. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Emerald stared at the young man, in curiosity. He was interesting and insisted on bringing everywhere he went. I guess he liked her because he never blew up on her. "I can feel your eyes on me so finish up your writing and let's go dolly," he muttered. Emerald looked away with a sigh and finished her last thought.

**I guess I have to go. I'm going to have lunch with Jerome, that's his name. I want today to be different, so I can find out a little more about Jerrome and what his intentions are. Rosa thinks it's a good thing to do, but just be wary when finding out stuff about him. Sasha thinks it's a bad thing to do and says I'm desperate for attention and need to go kill myself with the pen I'm writing with now. Well, bye for now.**

I sighed and put the pen down, closing the book. I got up and walked to my bed. I stood over Jerome and put my book under the mattress, lifting Jerome slightly as he was heavy. When I was done, I walked to the door and waited for Jerome, leaning on the wall with my head down. I heard his heavy footsteps and kept my head down. Since I've been in here, I became timider to others, especially to Jerome. He may be younger than me, but Rosa wanted me to be cautious. She said not to provoke the younger man, don't look him in the eye.

The heavy footsteps stopped in front of me as his shadow covered my body. I could feel his eyes on me, his breath gently blowing my hair. A hand reached up to tug the strands, catching my attention. I looked up at the space between his eyebrows, still avoiding his eyes. He chuckled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but all I saw was darkness in those green eyes. His expression showed mirth, but his eyes were unreadable but filled with curiosity. He leaned down to my level, bringing my face with him. "What's wrong, doll? Scared of me?" he whispered, then leaned back with mock hurt, hand on his chest, "Little 'ole me. Oh, I'm not scared. I'm …._.pretty funny_ as you can see." He looked off in the distance thinking about something, his eyes turning darker by the thought. His grip on my chin grew tight as I accidentally whimpered from the pain. He glanced at me and let go, bringing me close to him and put his arm over my shoulders.

"You can tell me anything, doll. You don't have to be scared of me, I'm not gonna hurt you," he grinned at me. His face became serious as he pinned me to the wall, surprising me further. My eyes widened and my breath caught as he ran his lips over the skin of my neck, fiddling with my cross necklace with his teeth. His red lips drag over and over my neck, leaving me in shivers. I bit my lip, muffling my moan, closing my eyes. He nipped my earlobe sharply before breathing me in, "**You are** **MY DOLL**," he groaned in my ear. I held my breath after hearing those words. Rosa screamed in my ear, telling me to run away and hide from the crazed man. I ignored her and stood still, I wasn't afraid of the man. He excited me, ever since he came up to me, picking me as his amusement. I finally breathed as he backed away from me, pinning me with his hungry stare. I met his stare with a look of uncertainness. He sighed as his head rolled upwards to the ceiling, revealing his long, pale neck. He rolled his neck and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the cafeteria. I gasped as he dragged me with a loud laugh.

When we got there, he plopped down at a table and gestured to the one next to his. I looked at him, then the seat. He shook his head with a sigh and pulled down into the seat, placing his hand on my thighs. I looked at his hand like he was crazy and slapped it. He laughed his laugh and growled in my ear, "_**Doll, you better play nice. I've business to do and you're making it hard for daddy to do his job. Do you understand?**_" I didn't even notice the other people at the table and looked at them. A snobby looking man looking around the large room, a short, wild-haired man staring at her like she was a piece of meat, and a wary man with his head down. Jerome tugged my arm and I quickly nodded, keeping my eyes on the table. Jerome chuckled, pecking his ear before returning to the men at the table.

"So I guess you found your pet then, Jerome," the wild-haired man said, still staring at me, "Does she do tricks or something. Can I play with her after you're done? She looks tasty."

Jerome opened his mouth to say something, but my head shot up as I tired of the man and his comments. "Look, I don't who the fuck you think you are, but you don't know me. I will fuck you up. I don't need nobody defending me, I can handle myself and feed you a fucking gun too. Bitch don't fucking play with me, I'm not the one," I exclaimed, slamming my hands on the table, gaining everyone's attention. The cafe became silent as we had our stare down until a dark and powerful laugh erupted into the room. I turned to see Jerome on the ground in hysterics as he held his stomach in pain from laughter. Sweat beaded on my neck as he continued to laugh at our confusion.

When he finally grew over his fit of laughter, he got back into his seat, leaned on me as he smiled at the wild-haired man. Jerome grinned madly, "Boy, did she show you," He looked at me and grabbed my face to peck my lips with a laugh, "You are fun, doll. Didn't know you had it in you, nice to know what ticks you off. You just became much more interesting."

"Can you two stop and tell why I'm here?" a snobby voice said, catching our attention. He stared at us with uninterest as he picked at his food. Jerome giggled before erupting into a plan of escaping and stories. I tuned them out, staring at the food placed in front of me by Jerome. I've never made an outburst here and this man brought it out just like that. Ms. Paix will probably be hearing about it, delaying any chance of actually getting out of here anytime sooner. I will be stuck with these crazies for a while, turning to fight off predators and mental people. I put my head in my hands as my thoughts took over my mind. Sasha fueled my panicked thoughts with my insecurities and trauma.

"Doll?" a voice called, but it sounded like it was underwater as I spiraled out of control. The voice repeated as warm hands grabbed my hands, bringing me to face them. I felt like I was drowning as I heard chatter around me. "Doll? Hey, you with me?" the same voice asked. I finally felt more aware of my surroundings as I looked at Jerome's unreadable face. I sighed heavily, feeling tired and leaned on him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked him, inhaling his earthy scent. He rambled on about how he can get a telephone and how he can get other things from Richard Sionis. He also met a girl named Barbara, learning that she killed her parents like him. His voice lulled me into a sense of calm as he swayed me softly. A piercing ringing startled me, making me push Jerome away and stand up. I realized it was the bell for us to go back to our cells. I sighed, feeling tired and moved to the side to wait for Jerome.

"Emerald Martinez," a guard called my name. I walked to him, and he told me I had a visitor. He gently led me to the visitor room and there I saw Luna. A wide grin covered my face as I ran to her, grabbing her into a hug. She laughed softly as she hugged me back. I finally let her go, after squeezing her tightly, with a sigh. We sat at one of the tables, handling hands.

"How are you Em? You look a little pale," Luna asked me with concern, swiping the hair out of my face. I smiled at her wariness as I was usually the worried one.

"I'm fine, just coping with my disorder and other things," I said, looking away.

Luna's eyebrow rose, and she smirked with a look of knowing. "So you wasn't gonna tell me you met someone, huh? Pretty mean of you, Greenie," she said, with mock hurt.

I giggled and sighed, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain when the guy killed his mother and is younger than me so yeah, I guess it is hard."

Luna tapped on the table and rolled her eyes, "well we kill people for a living so what's the problem?" Luna whispered, glancing at the guards.

"Hmm, let's see I've only just met him a few weeks ago. I don't know him. He's really intimidating and looks at me like he wants to kill me some days. Do you want me to go on?" I counted on my fingers with a pointed look.

"Oh please do, he sounds fun," Luna said with a pretend dazed expression. I tugged her hair gently, rolling my eyes. We both laughed.

"How's Ed?" I asked her. She sighed dreamily and looked off in space. I raised my eyebrow with eagerness, leaning in for information. "He's just. He's a good man who I will keep forever or until I kill him myself," Luna started, "I just love him. He treats me right and doesn't care about the other stuff about me. He's perfect for me, you know."

I did know the feeling, my first boyfriend, Antonio's father, treated me the same before Don Maroni killed him for getting me pregnant. When he died, my heart broke and that's when I killed the most people, killing out of heartbreak. I thought I would never fall in love again until I heard I was having Elijah, I was happy until Don Maroni ripped my babies out of my arms to go back to killing. A tear rolled down my cheek as Luna put a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I sniffled and smiled sadly.

"I'm glad he treats you well. I know he would do anything for you, I could tell when he would look at you," a serious expression appeared on my face, "Did you tell him about Don Maroni?"

Luna looked confused before looking at me with surprise, "You didn't know? Maroni's dead, Greenie. We're free." I gasped, bringing my hands to my face. Tears spilled as I jumped in joy at seeing my children. Maroni was trying to turn them into his little minions. "I know your children are with Eli's father. I never knew he would take them for you." I nodded, he and I had an understanding. If I would be away from my babies, he would take them for me and vise versa. Luna smiled and hugged me, promising me that I would see them again.

We talked and hugged until it was time for Luna to go. I didn't want her to go, but she had to live her life while I figure out mines. I told her about my disorder, and she understood, already knowing something wasn't right with me. She told me she was still going to help women in need because Gotham needs someone to help a little. She kissed my forehead and left with a smile and a promise of return.

When I got back to my room, Jerome was there, laying on the bed, reading a book. I sighed, feeling drained and curled up next to him. He put his arm around me, bringing me closer. A moment of silence filled the air before I said something that would either make him happy or mad. "I need a phone," I stated, he looked at me, "to call my children. I need the phone."

Jerome's eyes twitched.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Sorry, about the long wait, just finished my college class, and I was very stressed. I've been rewatching the series and thought about making a Bonkai fic if y'all want that comment. I hope y'all like it and enjoy. Bye!)**

"I'm sick and tired of getting blood on my shoes. Do we have to do this because I'm not wit all this shit. I know y'all said y'all need a witch for here but why do we have to walk through all this shit," I exclaimed after almost tripping over a stick. I glanced at Stefan and saw him biting his lip in mirth. I focused on him, and he fell with a loud thump! groaning my name. I laughed, "That's what yo ass get for laughing. You a guy so you don't get it," I looked at Klaus and saw he was silent, his head down, "Klaus?"

Klaus side-eyed me and nodded. I held up my hands and pouted. He stared at me and I pouted harder. This went on for 5 minutes as Stefan kept groaning on the ground. "Love, do you realize I'm about to kill people and turn werewolves into hybrids?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I nodded and jutted my hip out, hands still held out to him. "And you want me to carry you to the campsite? Are you serious?"

"As a hooker tryna get people's dollar bills, yes, I'm very serious," I mumbled, shifting slightly. My arms were getting tired, so I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. I started to rub his back, head on his chest, pouting heavily. Klaus stared down at me and sighed. He grabbed my ass (I gasped loudly, the motherfucker), and pulled me up to wrap my legs around his waist, his hands right under my ass. I huffed, slapping his head and rolling my eyes. I looked back at Stefan, still on the ground, being dramatic, and shouted to him, "Nigga, if you don't stop being extra. Like damn, I will drag yo head through this woods with my magic, while you scream."

"What about Ray here? Will he be dragged too?" Stefan asked, jumped up at my threat.

I mean-mugged him and levitated Ray with my magic, making him float to come to be by my side. I raised an eyebrow at Stefan, he watched Ray before meeting my eyes. He was still on the ground, but instead of laying down, he was kneeling.

"Try me, bitch. I dare you too," I narrowed my eyes at him, resting my head on Klaus's shoulder. I guess I wasn't threatening-looking cus, he simply laid back on the ground. I scoffed and Klaus chuckled, turning around to walk to where Ray's pack was.

* * *

"Motherfucker! Hazel, I'm sorry, please stop! Hey, I know you can hear me! Where is there so shit on the ground? Move squirrel or I will eat you! Hazel, there's a tree up! My hair!" Stefan screamed. Klaus's chest was warm and hard, so I tuned out Stefan's screaming to listen to Klaus's heartbeat. Klaus wasn't bothered by Stefan's screams as he walked up the mountain. He was humming a song on the radio that I forced him to listen to. I perked up, having sung the whole song in the car, dancing in the seat.

"Come here rude boy, boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Tonight

I'ma let you be the captain

Tonight

I'ma let you do your thing, yeah

Tonight

I'ma let you be a rider

Giddy up

Giddy up

Giddy up, babe

Tonight

I'ma let it be fire

Tonight

I'ma let you take me higher

Tonight

Baby we can get it on, yeah

we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy

I wa-wa-want

What you wa-wa-want

Give it to me baby

Like boom, boom, boom

What I wa-wa-want

Is what you wa-wa-want

Na, na-ah

Come here rude boy, boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Come here rude boy, boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Tonight

I'ma give it to you harder

Tonight

I'ma turn your body out

Relax

Let me do it how I wanna

If you got it

I need it

And I'ma put it down

Buckle up

I'ma give it to you stronger

Hands up

We can go a little longer

Tonight

I'ma get a little crazy

Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy

I wa-wa-want

What you wa-wa-want

Give it to me baby

Like boom, boom, boom

What I wa-wa-want

Is what you wa-wa-want

Na, na-ah

Come-" my singing was interrupted by Klaus growling in my ear. I was confused until I felt something hard on my stomach. My eyes widened as I looked at him, confused.

"You were grinding on me, sweetheart. Too bad, we have to do this because I would take you in the car now," his husky voice sent shivers down my neck. I met his gaze and baited him. I bit his lip and looked at him hungrily. (What I didn't know was my wolf wanted him and flashed my wolf eyes to him). His eyes widened as he looked at me in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Stefan's groaning, "I know you two can hear, please stop dragging me up this mountain!"

Klaus broke eye contact with and looked ahead of him, "Oh look, we're here." Klaus let go of my thighs and I tightened my legs around his waist. He raised his eyebrow and sighed looking to the sky. "I'm comfortable, Klaus. Why did you let go of my legs?" I asked him, shifting slightly. He grunted and grabbed my legs from his waist and held them. I huffed and slid down his body, letting him feel every inch of my body. I stood and stepped back to stretch my body. I sighed and put Stefan's body down to stop his whining. I turned back to Ray and laid him down on the ground near where Klaus stood.

The pack stared at Klaus in suspicion as they saw their pack member beaten and bloody beside him. One of the members ignored Klaus's introduction as he stared at me. I crossed my arms, staring back with an annoyed look. His eyes flashed at me and I stepped back in shock. He returned his attention to Klaus's grinning face. Suddenly Ray woke up with a gasp and I looked at him with pity. I didn't like innocent people dying but Klaus would get suspicious if I helped Ray become a hybrid without explanation. I shook my head and walked to a stump, sitting down with a sigh.

Klaus sniffed out a human and fed him to Ray. I felt a buzz from my iPhone 4 and pulled it out. I missed the future, I would have my Samsung Galaxy 10. It was two text messages: one from Bonnie and the other from Damon.

**B: Hey so I know you're somewhere far (where reception is far) but where are you?**

**D: Going to search for y'all! See you soon.**

I rolled my eyes at Damon's text because Damon shouldn't be here at all. I've been telling them where I've but told them specifically not to follow me. I was fine and could handle the two "killers" myself. I knew Damon would come because it happened in the series but I had hoped he would have listened to me. Guess not, now I have to distract Klaus while Stefan takes care of Damon, Elena, and Alaric. I texted Damon first, then Bonnie.

**H: Make sure to stay away from the campsite. I have to keep Klaus's attention on me and off you idiots. I told you not to come. Is Bonnie with y'all**

**H: You better not be with Damon, Bon Bon. I will personally come back to Mystic Falls and beat the hell out of you. You two are supposed to be bonding and fucking, not search for me and Stefan.**

I sighed, putting away my phone and looking up. Klaus stood in front of Ray and was holding Ray's face. Ray's eyes were bleeding and he looked sickly. Klaus looked confused and turned Ray to me. "Why is this happening?" he asked me, still holding Ray. Ray looked at me hungrily as he was hungry for blood. I stood and paced, "I don't know. I know I'm a witch but I don't have anything with me, so I can't figure out what's wrong with me." I knew what was wrong but I didn't want to mess up the plot and have way more hybrids than the ones Klaus created.

Klaus sneered at me and let go of Ray. Ray, once gotten hold of himself, rushed to me. "Motus!" I yelled, throwing Ray away from me. Ray blurred to Stefan and bit him, blurred away towards the woods. I panted, glaring at Klaus, feeling betrayed. I looked at Stefan and nodded to the woods, knowing he heard Damon and Elena. He nodded and blurred after Ray. I turned back to Klaus; he was examining the other werewolves to see if they were like Ray.

I looked back at my phone and saw I have two more messages: one from Bonnie and Damon.

**B:... and not with Damon. Nope, not at all.**

**D: I'm fine. Me, Bon Bon, Elena, and Ric are certainly not looking for you two. Me and Bon Bon are messing with Elena and Ric. What about you and the all high hybrid? Y'all fucking?**

I shook my head with a smile and glanced at Klaus. He was pacing with a frowned, mumbling to himself.

**H: Bitch, you fucking lyin. Damon told me y'all been fucking! My little sis gettin some before me. Shame?**

**H: Stop corrupting little Bon. No, we not doin nothing stop being freaky on the road? ****ﾟﾘﾝ**

"Who are you texting?" Klaus asked, standing over me. I looked up from my phone and pocketed it. I crossed my arm, raising my eyebrow. I have nothing to say to this muthafucka. This bitch really tried to kill me with one of his failed hybrids. I had to protect myself from being fucking food. Why the fuck should I have to talk to him. Fuck him.

I turned away from Klaus, walking back to the stump and sitting down. "So, you're not going to answer me?" Klaus walked over to me. I turned my head away from him and huffed. Klaus smirked and grabbed my chin, turning my face to him. I pushed off his hand and stood toe to him. "Who the fuck you think you are, nigga? You don't owe, don't put your bloody hands on me," I said, looking him up and down.

Still smirking, Klaus looked at his hands and gestured to the dying failed hybrids. I looked around him to look at them and winced. "I'm sorry that they failed. Maybe we can find someone to fight out what went wrong," I said, leaning on his chest.

A crunch! Of a broken branch, altered us of Stefan's presence. Stefan was dirty, his neck bloody and still bleeding. He stopped at the stump and rested, taking a deep breath. Klaus walked away from me and looked around him. He screamed to the moon, "I did everything I was told! I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the Doppelgänger. It should have worked!" I watched him with pity and felt guilty. I knew how much he wanted others like him and I couldn't help him obtain it yet.

I walked up to him and hugged his back, "You don't need them," I turned him around to face me. "You have us." I gestured to me and Stefan. I smiled at Klaus and led him to a beer bottle. I picked it up and handed it to him, nodding to Stefan. Klaus sighed and drained his blood for Stefan, handing me the bottle after I was done. I walked to Stefan and gave him the bottle. He thanked me and drank Klaus's blood. Klaus didn't know Elena was here and Stefan thankfully drove them away. I knew he did this before, but things have been changing ever since I got there, so I wanted to be sure that everything goes correctly. I walked back to Klaus and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the car. "I'm tired, let's go get something to eat and get some rest. I have to buy some more clothes for school in the fall."

Klaus smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "You can get whatever you want, love."

* * *

Once we got settled in the motel, I sat on the bed. I had already changed my clothes and went to hibernate until noon tomorrow. I texted Bonnie and Damon that Stefan's okay and safe. I also told them not to follow me because it was too dangerous. I put my phone on the charger with a worried sigh.

I looked at Klaus and beckoned him over. I got under the cover and patted the bed. Klaus chuckled and sat on the bed. I scoffed and pulled him closer to me. We sat in silence until I broke it with my question, "So, where are we going next?"

Klaus glanced at me and finally laid down on the bed, pulling me closer. "Chicago, love to find a witch to help and get my sister. I looked up at him pointedly, and he replied with a "what?"

"So you weren't gonna tell me that we're gonna meet your sister soon? I'm meeting your family, Klaus, how do you want me to react?" I said to him. Klaus sighed and rubbed my back. I was nervous, I'm not good with meeting people's families. I tend to act out of character when they are rude and shit. I hope Rebekah isn't rude because I won't back down because she's Klaus's family.

Klaus smiled softly, "Rebekah will probably love you. You don't take shit from me and you are strong, brave."

"Sexy?" I grinned at his chest. His chest lifted with his chuckles, "Yes, sweetheart, definitely sexy."

"Klaus?" He hummed, "Do you like me as your mate? You haven't really done anything to me even though I want you to?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.

Klaus looked at my hair, playing with it, and answered my question, "Love, I'm happy that you are my mate. As I said before you are strong and powerful like me. I need someone by myself, even if I don't want to admit it. You know how to calm me and make me choose good decisions. You know when to let me rule and be great to get the things I want. You give me good advice to guide me to success, I don't blame you for not knowing how to help my hybrid situation. I just know if you could you would help me and give me my army. As for not "doing anything" to you, I think you should wait. You're not ready for me as I am for you, and that's fine. Just know when you are ready, _**I will make you scream my name and I will owe love**_."

I gasped and moaned into his chest. I wanted him but I wasn't ready for him. I knew he was dangerous and was scared he would leave after fucking me. It's nice to finally know that he wants me as his mate as I want to be his.

Klaus kissed my forehead and settled back into the bed, closing his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes as well, hoping for Chicago to be better than Tennessee.


End file.
